Tales of an Alchemist
by LoveChild Rosie
Summary: [Drabble 40: Ending]There's some good and bad stuff in here, be warned.
1. Beautiful

Alright, I blame all of these Greed and Taisa. They got me into these little drabbles.  
BUT anyway I was just bored in History so yeah.

**Pair: **None

Roy doesn't like belong to me.  
Kari is mine, she is Roy's sister.  
xOxOxOxOxOxO

**Beautiful**

"Nee-san?" the small boy peeped.

"Yes, Roy?" Kari replied, walking hand and hand with the small boy.

"Why does the sky turn red when the sun goes to sleep?" he asked. Kari wanted to say something scientific, but she smiled and stopped, crouching down by the small Mustang.

"I don't know ." she replied, the boy seemed shocked.

"But you know everything, Nee-san!"

"No I don't." she laughed, "The most beautiful things in the world are the most complex to explain." The older Mustang explained.

"You know what, Nee-san?" Roy said as the silence sat between them, as they gazed out at the sunset.

"What?" she asked.

"How am I going to explain you to my friends?"

"What?" Kari glanced at him confused.

"You said the most beautiful things are hard to explain." He said, blinking at her confusion, giving a grin, "You're one of those beautiful things." Kari smiled and hugged the little boy.

"Roy Mustang, one day you will be a ladies man." She stroked his head. The boy gave a twisted look.

"Ew, girls have cooties." Kari laughed,

"Let's go home."


	2. Women

This one I blame on Morgan xD  
It was actually Matt yelling at Morgan about staring at his butt. I was laughing so hard.

**Pair: **None

I dun own Ed.  
I do own Rose.  
xOxOxOxOxOxO

**Women **

"Ed?" Rose came around the corner.

"What Rose?" the blonde turned.

"Taisa won't be off for a while, can you walk me home?" she asked shyly.

"Surely." Ed stood from his sitting position under the tree. Rose gave him a smile as she started off. Edward not far behind her.  
After walking for some time, Edward's gaze drifted to Rose's lower half. Falling into a daze. But that soon ended when Edward flet a firm hand slap him across his face. Stunned, he put a hand on his cheek and looked up at Rose.

"W-What was that for!"

"You were staring at my butt, you pervert." She screeched at him. She turned and stormed off.

"I was not!" he yelled chasing after her, "I fell into a gaze and-"

SMACK!

"Stop that!" Edward winced, "I'm sorry! God!" he cried.

"You better be!" she hissed. Edward sighed,

"Women."


	3. Burning

I made myself cry in class with this xD I'm such a loser.  
Anyway it's my emo drabble.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Burning:  
(Dedicated to 9/11)

The simple ring of the phone, how much sorrow it could bring.

The small Mustang could never know. The television off reading a book in the studio.

On this side of the gate anything seemed possible.

"Hello?" Rose said into the receiver of the phone. Static met her ear but it soon cleared to deep breathing. "H-Hello?" the girl seemed frightened.

"R-Rose?" the voice finally replied, "its Roy and Ed." He groaned.

"W-What's the matter?" she whimpered, "Your sound like you're in pain!"

"Don't worry about it. Is the TV on?" he asked.

"No but I'll-"

"Keep if off!" he said quickly, "Rose, you wouldn't hate me…if I couldn't keep my promise to give you a family, right?" there was a snort for the background, "Shut up, FullMetal!" Rose shook her head.

"Of course not." She said softly, "Taisa…" her voice shook, "You wouldn't say that unless something was wrong." The silence ate away her heart, the suspense was killing her.

"Rose…" he sighed, "I'm not going to be coming home. Neither is Ed."

"W-What are you talking about!"

"Turn on the TV, Rose." Without another word, Rose hurried over turning on the TV. The image of two identical towers up in smoke. She turned,

"Taisa! Tell me you're not in there!" she closed her eyes fight, "Please tell me you and Ed are somewhere safe!"

"We're in the building. It's going to collapse any second." Ed's voice rang.

"Then get out!" Rose felt warm streaks of tears cross her cheeks, "Not both of you…please!"

"We're trapped in- Oh Rose! Don't cry!" Roy ordered, "Rose, get a hold of yourself. You can do this!"

"He's right, Rose, you're a big girl." Ed said calmly. Rose stared at the TV in horror.

"Ed…Taisa…"

"I love you, Rose." Roy said softly, "Just never forget that. I'll always be here. Mustang spirit. I'll see your mom, and my parents, and…Hughes…"

"Taisa! Stop it!" she cried, "Please!"

"Hey Rose." Ed's voice was louder, "Don't worry okay? Everything will be fine."

"Ed…"

"Rose." He sighed, "Take care of Al for me."

"Ed, you're going to come home."

"I love you, Rose Mustang." Rose was about to reply when the two buildings began to collapse on the Television.

"Taisa! ED!" she screamed into the phone. But the line went dead. She stared at the falling buildings on the TV. She fell to her knees as the phone fell to her side. Her hands covered her face, and her crying drowned out the TV.


	4. Frosting

xD Greed knows about this one.

Most of these stories will be related to a Sims game I'm playing now, FYI xD

Dun own

Pairings: EdKittyxRose

xxxx

The smells from the kitchen erupted into the rest of the Mustang residence. The sweet smell of vanilla cake being baked together, the studies of Alchemy, began in the kitchen.

The youngest Mustang watched the cake through the oven window, watching the cake rise and brown to her amusement, before standing to ready the frosting. Making that by hand as well. When the timer beeped she pulled it out, only to here clattering feet come around the corner. The clatter caught her attention and she turned.

"Hello Ed." She smiled at the kitten. He looked like a small child, only being the size of a kid, his ears perked up and nose sniffing around.

"Is that cake?" his tail twitched as he climbed up on the stool to watch Rose frost the cake.

"Yes." She smiled putting a bit of frosting on his nose before returning to her work. Edward stared cross eyed at the bit of frosting, trying to lick it off. With no success he whined and looked at Rose. Rose smiled and leaned over kissing the boy's nose and removing the frosting. Edward's cheeks colored and he looked down , using his sleeve to wipe away what she had missed.

"Is it done?" he asked, seeing her set the knife down. Rose smiled.

"Yup, and it's all yours." She said holding it out to him. The kitten grinned and took the cake, fleeing into a hiding spot incase Mustang came home, as Rose cleaned up. Edward ate the whole cake before rolling over onto his back.

"So…full." He moaned.

"Maybe you shouldn't have eaten it all at once." She kneeled down and scratched behind his ears. Edward nuzzled her hand.

"But it was sooooo good." He purred.

"We'll I'm glad you liked it." She smiled at him, "I'll have to make another sometime."

xxxx

Please excuse me while I got die over in that corner.


	5. School

Dx I think I'm suffering from EdRose-itius. Someone please shoot me!

Disclaimer: Dun own nothing but Rose  
Pairings: EdRose

xxxx

"Where are you going?" The eldest Elric leaned against the door of the Mustang house, watching the youngest Mustang scuttle around. Grabbing books, paper, writing supplies, and other objects.

"I told you, I have to go to school." She said, "You went to school right?"

"I dropped out." He shrugged, "But I'm smarter now."

"Yeah well, not all of us are child prodigy's." she rolled her eyes putting her book in her bag, "I would prefer not to go to school, but Taisa insist I do." She replied clicking the buckle of the back, "And the Academy isn't all that bad. Since I live so close to it, and Taisa's not far by if I have any problems, and I'm not teased for my alchemic talent." She tossed the bag over her shoulder.

"You were teased for your alchemic talent?" Edward blinked.

"The teacher loved me, I was always able to cool things down in the summer, melt frost off the windows." She replied, "Teachers pet." Rose stuffed a bag lunch into her bag. She walked up and looked at Edward, "Okay, move so I can leave."

"Your forgetting something." He replied.

"I am?" she blinked, opening her bag. Edward grabbed her hand.

"No." he leaned down and gave her a kiss, "Have a nice day at school." He shoved her out the door before she could say anything. Rose blinked and turned to the door for a second, but shook her head and walked down the road,

"Stupid Elric."

xxxx

Dx Dying, in the corner.  
For those of you who know xD That was actually the CandyEd kiss from the game –shoots self-


	6. Falling

xD I was just picturing this…

Pairings: None

xxxx

A hike to the mountains seemed almost innocent, but here nothing was easy. Gazing over a cliff into thrashing waters she stared,

"That's really far down." She turned to Roy who was reading a sign; turning his gaze to her he frowned.

"Don't stand too close to the edge." He said. Rose smiled,

"Don't worry I'm coming back." She turned, but when she stepped there was nothing, the edge of the cliff had crumbled beneath her feet. Causing her to fall backwards off the cliff. Rose's eyes grew wide as she fell back. Taisa running to the edge to try and grab her hand, making contact but slipping from the grasp he watched her fall. Quickly he tossed off his jacket and tailcoat.

Rose was just falling, rose red hair blowing past her face and blocking her side vision. All she could see was forward. Clothing and jacket flying rapidly around her. She snapped back to reality, hitting the water with a smack. But just soon enough to see Roy dive off the cliff.

"Taisa…no…" she muttered as her eyes close and began to sink into the depths of the sea. And arm around her waist jolted her back up, dragging her through the water and back on dry land. Cradling the female in his arms,

"Rose?" he shook her gently. Rose opened her eyes,

"Taisa…"

"I said stay away from the edge." He scolded.

"Sorry…"


	7. Drunk

Okay a lot of people might be curious what Rose's problem with drinking is. Well my aunt and Grandma were smashed by drunk drivers. And I hate to see it happen to anyone. So little Rosie here has a bad past with drunkies, so she tries to pry Taisa out of it. D

Pairings: Nada.

xxxx

"I won't change, I told you that when you moved in with me." Roy glanced down at Rose, "Why do you keep trying?"

"Because I don't want you to be like /him/." She replied softly.

"Him?"

"My father." She held back a sob, "I was only four." She muttered.

/I was only four…when he tried to make me into a monster./

"_Rose…" the older man turned to her kneeling down beside the girl who was playing with a puzzle, "What are you doing?" the young four years old girl looked up. A smile on her face._

"_A puzzle daddy! Look I'm doing better!" she smiled up at him. The older man smiled,_

"_A puzzle? Would you like to help daddy with a harder puzzle?" he smiled, "It'll make daddy very happy."_

"_Anything for you daddy!" the blue eyes girl nodded. The man stood up, taking the girl by the hand. Walking towards the stairs in the living room, opening the door under the stair case that led down stairs, "Daddy…it's dark…I'm scared." She whispered._

"_Just stay close and don't touch anything." He replied. The small girl put a hand over her nose._

"_Daddy it smells funny!" she closes her eyes. She saw a light in the far wall. Glancing up at her father, "Daddy…" he didn't seem like her father._

"Stand in the middle of that circle with the kitty Rose." He replied.

"A kitty!" Rose cheered running over and picking up the ginger kitten who mewed as she ran her hand over it's back, "Daddy got me a k- Daddy? What are you drawing?"

"_A puzzle." He replied. Rose set the kitty down._

"_Can I help?" she asked._

"_You won't understand till your older." He took a drink of something._

"_Daddy…is that allchihall?" the four year old mispronounced 'Alcohol', "Mommy says you shouldn't drink that stuff."_

"_Your mother doesn't mind." He grinned, "Now stay still."_

"_Wait! What are you doing daddy!" Rose asked confused. She came forward and looked into a cage. Something came out from it, and scratched her across the face. Rose stepped back covering her just nicked face. "Daddy!"_

"_Stay still, Rose." Her father repeated. Rose opened her eyes. She had a scratch on her cheek that was bleeding slightly. Her father placed his hands on the circle and it glowed._

"_Oh! Wow!" Rose glanced around._

"_Rodney!" a woman's voice cried._

SMACK!

Rose's mother stood in the circle now and the glowing had stopped.

"_You monster. Your own daughter! How dare you even think."_

"Shut up!" the father barked, pushing her mother aside.

"Mommy!" Rose cried. She backed to a cage and turned, seeing a monster, and another. Her eyes grew wide. Her father merely laughed,

"Yes my darling daughter, they're chimeras." He said, "Soon you'll be one too." Rose turned.

"C-K-C." she couldn't say it, "Why? Stop it daddy!" The kitten hissed. Rose heard the schink of metal. Three thunks and her father was pinned against the table, "Mommy?"

Kari was bleeding from the arm, a chimera had bitten her, "Rose go to bed." She said softly, "You have to help me bake pie tomorrow." She smiled. Rose was confused, but obeyed. Kari reached over for the bottle.

"You resulted to this." She poured it out, "Damn the military." She muttered.

/That's all I remember/

"Your father was abusive?" Roy growled.

"Hardly. He was so sweet, it was the alcohol." She muttered, "He never said a word to me for three weeks, always in the bed room. Until he finally came down and apologized and took mom and I out for dinner." She said, "Your drinking both scares me and reminds me." She said.

"I won't let that happen Rose."

"Don't make me promises like that." She barked, "I know they can be broken! Something bad is going to happen and then you'll regret what you did the next morning! Don't tell me that you won't do that! Because you could." She began to cry, "And mom's not here to stop you."


	8. Smacked

3 Taisa was the one oozing plot bunnies today xD

Pairings: Nada.

xxxx

"Taisa…your drinking's getting out of hand." Rose muttered softly at the dinner table on late night. She fiddled with her glass, she had been hoping he'd pass out already. Just get the chances of the ten year old nightmare out of her mind. But he was smashed.

"You can't tell me what to do." He slurred.

"Oh god." She stood and picked up the phone, "Riza it's Rose ca-"

SMACK!

Rose felt her body collide with the floor, and her glance up at Roy. A stern look on his face.

"Nothing is the matter, dismissed." He hung up. Glancing down at her, "Don't ever do that again. I'm going to bed." He stepped over her and to his room. Rose merely nodded her head and stumbled to pick up the phone. Sliding down the wall into a sit.

"R-Riza." She muttered, blood trickling from the side of her head.

"Yes Rose?"

"Come get me please." She sobbed.

xxxx

xD I'm so mean.


	9. Period

Okay xD I love my brothers, and I'm not afraid to admit, I'm a /woman/ and every girl has her time of the month. And sometimes you bleed through your pants Yeah I know. xD my poor brothers didn't. Poor Al (Jesse) thought I was dying, then Ed (Gibby) caught on xD It was just a funny morning.

xxxx

"R-Rose?" Alphonse's voice echoed into the kitchen.

"Yes Al?" Rose turned.

"You're shorts are in the bathroom sink, and they're all bloody…" he murmured. Rose's face flushed and then turned pink slightly.

"D-Don't worry about that." She laughed lightly.

"Rose are you bleeding!"

"Somewhat." She shifted weight on her feet uncomfortably.

"EDWARD!" Alphonse cried.

"What?" the blonde yelled from the living room.

"Rose is bleeding!"

"What!" he ran in. Rose turned scarlet.

"No you don't understand-"

"I see no blood." Edward said sternly.

"Maybe it's internal bleeding!" Alphonse flailed. Edward's eyes grew wide.

"A-Are you dying!" Edward asked.

"No, Ed I-"

"OH GOD YOU'RE DYING!" Edward cried grabbing the phone,"Hawkeye! Hawkeye!"

"Rose! You're not worried?" Alphonse said.

"I'm not dying! You idiots!" Rose cried. Edward was listening to Hawkeye and his face colored.

"She's not dying…"

"What's wrong with her?" Al asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Rose muttered burying her face in her hands. As Edward retreated back to the TV.

xxxx

XDDD that's almost the exact conversation. They called mom xD


	10. Friday the Thirteenth

xD Friday the thirteenth is my favorite little day. But to some people it's unlucky.  
I was going through my pictures last night and this was the image I kept getting, then I had a dream about it and it drove me CRAZY!

Pairings: Wrath! Rose and Pride! Ed

Wrath! Rose's POV  
xxxx

Devil's nest was quiet, none of the sins had returned that evening. I was all by myself, Greed was gone, who knew where he was. All the sins seemed to have their own missions in life. As for me, I had nothing, just a ball and an immortal body. Walking down the empty hall ways towards the door, I thought I'd go outside, Pride wouldn't be back for a while, or so I thought. Walking towards the door I saw him come through, looking straight at me. Making a straight line, not stopping till my back was to the far brick wall. My eyes flickered with fear, as I gazed up at him, a dominate trait to his pure golden eyes today. In a heart beat his hand was at my neck, nails digging in, suffocating me and making me bleed all at once. My fingers became loose and I dropped the ball, arms coming up to grab his hand trying to pull it off. But he lowered his head, pulling my forward by my neck in a deep and demanding kiss. His other arm came around my waist and pulled me close. I was nearly off the ground, feeling blood trickle down my neck as I sat there. I was dying, but it felt so good, the kiss depended as the life slowly drained from me. His arm supporting me as all blood left my legs, my arms fell lip from holding onto his wrist. But he still held me, still kissed me, but I was dead for the first time. The bleeding wounds on my neck soon healed over. My eyes flicked open and he pulled away from me, biting my neck and drawing blood. Even though it had healed, there were scars.

"Happy Friday the thirteenth." He whispered in my ear. The bumped my shoulder walking away.

What…just happened?


	11. Crossing the line

xD I actually wrote this in a fit of angry and you know Rose, no one's safe. In my POV. I really…don't know what would happen, but if I were…older then myself xD I'd say these things to me.

Pairings: None.

Disclaimer: -cough- There's some really colorful language. WARNED YOU HAVE BEEN.

xxxx

Shadowy and cloaked I hid myself good, I'd show that bastard who he was messing with. I didn't know what the hell he did, but sure as hell upset Taisa. No one gets away with such an act, not on my watch.

Sure there went my Sakura con spending, but this was more important, then a voice broke my thought.

"You thought you'd do this alone." Turning I saw who I feared.

"I was hoping." Stary and Seleen stood tall behind me.

"Well you thought wrong!" Seleen slapped me hard upside the head, "DO you know that he's probably OLDER then you, and BIGGER."

"Has that EVER stopped me?" I retorted with a snort. Placing a hand on my throbbing head, "And Three against one was never a fair fight."

"Who cares about fair, just as long as we scare that bastard good." Stary grinned. I shook my head.

"I'm gonna do more then scare that bitch." I hissed. Seleen wagged her finger,

"Now Rose, no killing on the weekends." Playing the fake mother again.

"Fine, ruin my fun." I said leaning against the tree, "Just make sure Taisa doesn't see you. He thinks I went out with you guys. If he finds out I'm here, well, it won't be his favorite visit." I smirked.

"I'd be a lovely first impression." Stary rolled her eyes, "When's he suppose to be around?" My eyes shifted,

"You expect me to know? Hm?" I muttered. Seleen and Stary gave me that 'You know you know' look. Both raising a brow.

"Rose Mustang, ultimate stalker of the century." Seleen commented. My eyes shifted nervously again,

"Okay okay, he's supposed to stop by. I was learned where he lived, and watched him for a while with an old accomplice that lives around here." Seleen gave a squee.

"You saw Jeremy and Justin! Is Justin still in love with you!?" I rolled my eyes,

"How the hell do you think I got them to work with me!? I played my cards to my advantage!" I barked.

"You didn't!" Seleen gasped.

"REMOVE YOUR MIND FROM THE GUTTER THIS INSTANT!" I barked loudly. Stary's hand flew over my mouth.

"That him?" She pointed at a man walking down the road. My eyes narrowed and I nodded. Seleen held me back slightly; I became calm, and stepped in his path. The two taller girls at my side behind me. My eyes became a glare.

"You Andrew?" I asked.

"Yes. Can I help you?" I heard Stary's knuckles crack and Seleen grab my arm. Holding back a disgusted snarl I continued to glare.

"You know my dearest friend, Set, Seth, whatever." I said, "I heard from a little bird, that you did something bad to him."

"We don't take lightly to people who do bad things to our friends." Seleen said, in her 'dangerous tone' that even gave me shivers, she released me, "Or more importantly our family."

"So would you like it quick and painful, or slow and painful? Either way you're going to suffer." Stary muttered.

"Three little girls, how old are you? Ten?"

"Fourteen you bastard stop messing with me!" I barked stepping forward. Seleen grabbed my shoulder again.

"Fourteen." Seleen glared.

"Sixteen." Stary finished.

"Still little girls." He said, "You shouldn't be messing in other peoples lives-"

"Oh I beg to differ," Seleen grabbed him by the collar, her dad's height shined through at this moment; she could almost look him in the eyes.

"Put him down Seleen." I said coldly. Being in Karate, she'd snap him in half before I got a chance.

"Now you can either, turn your ass around and leave him alone, or we'll have to use force." I said bringing my hands out from my pockets and cracking my knuckles, "I may be small, but even the strongest men say I pack a punch." I smirked.

"You seriously need to back down." Andrew repeated, "I'm not going to fight yo-"

SMACK!

Blood trickled down his face. I took a step back, cracking my knuckles again.

"I said, BACK off." I repeated, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Why you-"he went to grab for me. Seleen grabbed his arm and with a twist like a in a dance a snap was heard. She'd told me about the breaking of the arm trick, never thought she'd use it. Ha.

"Gah!" Andrew stumbled. Glaring at the three of us, he pulled out a cell phone. Only one number was dialed. Stary kicked it out of his hand, doing a quick switch of the foot and knocking him across the face to the ground. I hovered over him, he raised a foot to kick me, but I ducked back and grabbed his foot. Long sharp nails duck into his ankle while I stepped on the other. He winced in pain.

"The names Rose Mustang." I glared, "And if you mess with my Taisa gain, you won't leave with your life." I released him; he stood and ran the other direction.

"Call the cops and you'll only be damaging yourself!" Seleen called, her sister being a cop.

"Brother I think I heard something outside."

"Shit, Ariana!" I turned, "Let's scram. I really don't need Taisa to see us." I darted back down the street. Hurrying to make a turn down the street, the other three following, amazing how Ariana didn't see us as she watched Andrew run the opposite direction to his car at the far end of the road. I smiled,

"Mission accomplished. Let's go hitch a bus to the airport before Andrew decides to play hit and run." I sighed.

"We know how to roll with an impact of a car." Seleen blinked.

"Yeah but I REALLY don't feel like getting hit." I turned down the road, waving my hand in slight pain.

"What?" Stary laughed, "Concrete face."

"I've had worse." I laughed. We all laughed. So when I got home, I told Taisa this.

"Going out with the girls was great; I got a real punch out of it."


	12. Survey

xD I took a survey as Rose xD And so I just wanted to show you in a story like format.

So Rose gets kidnapped by the sins, and she's returned to Taisa's door step, but he and Ed aren't sure it's really her. So the have a military soldier question her, while they watch in a one way window.

xxxx

Rose opened her eyes, "W-Where am I?" she muttered. Her voice barely able to be heard.

"Hello." A male voice said, "I'm going to ask you a few questions." He smiled.

"W-Where's Taisa? A-And Ed?" Rose muttered, she tried to move but was bonded to the chair. The man smile,

"They're close. It's alright, just answer these questions." The man sat down, hidden in the shadows, "Your name."

"A-Armony Rose Mustang." She said quietly, trying to adjust the ropes.

"Birthday?"

"April 18th…."

"Birthplace?"

"Central Hospital."

"Current Location?"

"I'm living…with Roy Mustang." She replied softly and slightly worried.

"Eye color?"

"Ice blue."

"Hair color?"

"You can see- Oh rose red." She growled.

"Height?"

"Five…four I think."

"Right handed or left."

"Right."

"Your heritage?"

"Um….pass?" she didn't know, not under this pressure.

"Shoe's you wore today?"

"What kind of question is that! Brown hiker boots!" she kicked up her foot.

"Your weakness?"

"Uh…." Rose paused and looked up, her face scorched with scarlet, "Edward…" she muttered.

"Your fears?"

"Deep water, Dark places, Heights, spiders, bugs, sins…anything really." Her eyes fell to her lap again.

"Prefect Pizza?"

"W-What? Uh…Cheese?" Rose replied confused.

"Your goal in life?"

"To not be scared, to not be a weakness." She clenched her fists, "To help."

"First thoughts when waking up?"

"Gotta make Taisa coffee." She smiled.

"Your best Physical feature?"

"Um…my smile?" (xD Taisa said eyes and Ed didn't say anything but xD He was thinking her cleeeeavage)

"Your bedtime?"

"Depends on when Taisa gets home…usually I fall asleep around eleven."

"You're most missed memory?"

"My…mother…" Rose coughed and looked down at her lap again.

"Pepsi or Coke?"

"Uh…coke?" she gave the man an odd look.

"Single or Group dates?"

"S-Single?"

"Chocolate or Vanilla?"

"Vanilla."

"Do you smoke?"

"Unless you count second hand smoke from Havoc, then no." she snorted.

"Do you swear?"

"Only when aggravated."

"Do you sing?"

"I…uh…" Rose turned scarlet, "Secretly…at diners."

"Do you shower daily?"

"Course I do!"

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Y-Yes…but….never mind." Rose was still scarlet and her eyes fell to her lap.

"Do you want to get married?"

"Well…yes…"

"Do you believe in yourself?"

"Sometimes…I really don't…."

"Do you get motion sickness?"

"Nope."

"Do you think you are attractive?"

"…" Rose fell silent, "If I was…someone would have already saved me by now…" she sighed.

"Are you a health freak?"

"Not really…"

"Do you get along with your parents?"

"My…" Rose coughed back tears, "My parents are dead…"

"Do you like thunderstorms?"

"They terrify me."

"Do you play an instrument?"

"The flute."

"Do you drink?"

"N-No! Never!" she barked.

"Have you ever been on a date?"

"I've…n-never…" Rose fell silent.

"Have you been on stage?"

"I…sing…at diners."

"Have you ever been dumped?"

"I've never dated…"

"Have you ever been drunk?"

"I…I…It was Ed's fault!" she barked.

"Ever been called a tease?"

"By…Edward." She blushed more.

"Ever been beaten up?"

"All the time." She muttered."

"How do you want to die?"

"I don't want to die!" she cried.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Taisa's…secretary…"

What country would you most like to visit?"

"…" Rose was silent, "The ruins….of Ishbal…"

"In a boy, favorite eye color?"

"G-Gold."

"Hair color?"

"B-Blonde."

"Short or long?"

"L-Long…"

"Height and weight?"

"Shorter then me…and I don't know how much h- the person weighs."

"Best Clothing style?"

"Red and black…"

"Number of past things he'll regret?"

"Too many to count…"

"Alright Miss Mustang, "the man undid the ropes, "You can go now, right outside that door."

"W-Where am I?"

"Central HQ, you were safe, we just had to make sure you were you." He smiled at her. Rose smiled back.

"Alright!" she said hurrying out to find Ed and Taisa.

xxxx

"You better as hell hope she was talking about Aruphonse." Taisa growled at Edward who was sitting behind the mirror with him.

"R-Right…" Edward turned to hide pinking of the cheeks, "Let's go get her…" he muttered and hurried out.

xxxx

xD I killed myself.


	13. Kitten

Bryanna Josselyn

Period 6

Kitten Kidnapped

(A story written for Rose's 6th period class)

The crowd around the flag pole surprised her. What could be going on, so early in the morning? Maybe it was a fight, but then again the teachers would have stopped it by now. Getting off the vehicle, the blue eyed female noticed even some teachers there. What could she be missing that was just so darn special that someone or something had a crowd around it? Pulling back a strand of vibrant blue hair behind her ear, she made her way past the crowd.

"ROSE!" That voice, it echoed compared to a normal human voice but was still childish none the less. SWAM! She felt her legs leave the ground and something cold bull her close, rubbing against her cheek.

"G-Gah! I can't BREATHE!" Rose let out. The eight foot set of armor let her down. She ruffled her hair. People just saw that…Oh well. She smacked the armor with her knuckles; it echoed a long dong noise showing that it was empty.

"Sorry Rose!" The armor chimed.

"It's okay, Aru." Rose rubbed her shoulder, "Where's shrimp-puff?" Rose glanced around.

"WHO YOU CALLING A BEAN SO SMAL HER HAS TO RIDE AN ANT TO THE BATHROOM?!" The blonde shouted. He darted forward at the fourteen-year-old ninth graded. Fist forward, he punched, missed, right hook, missed, left hook, missed. The patterned continued, forcing Rose to move back.

"Brother! Brother!" Aru cried, waving his large metal hands. Rose merely smirked.

"Sit boy." She jumped back. Golden eyes grew wide as the necklace glowed purpled and pulled the boy down, face first, on the concrete. Rose smirked even more and the blonde attempted to get up. "Sit." The necklace pulled again, creating a crater in the stone ground. Shoving her hands into the pockets of her green, white, and blue stripped blazer. Under that was a green tank top and to top it all off was a blue flowy skirt.

"Ugh!" the blonde rolled over, "I hate you."

"No you don't." she smiled sweetly, "What brings you here?"

"Trouble."

"Go figure!"

"Kitten's been Kidnapped."

"…PARDON?!" she added a French tint to her words.

"Kitten was KIDDNAPPED." The blonde returned to his feet.

"Oh! Oh someone's in for it now!" Rose puffed, "Give me some names!" she grabbed Edward's jacket and brought him inches from her face.

"If we knew that, we would have gone already." Edward pushed her off, "Kitten doesn't have any enemies, besides the people who made him that way."

"Well, I'll just have to find him!"

"By yourself?!" Ed exclaimed.

"On a school day?!" Aru waved his arms.

"Kitten's safety is more important!" she barked, "I can't loose him! Not after what those-"

"Rose…" Ed glared.

"Don't you even THINK! Don't you even let the thought CROSS your mind!" she pointed a finger.

"You need to stay, Rose." Aru said nodding.

"Fine, but report back to me, A.S.A.P."

"Right, General." Edward smiled, saluting and walking away.

"Bring me back my Kitten." She muttered, "Edward Elric."


	14. Tickle me to Death

Wouldn't this be sad? xD Greed's fault.

xxxx

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. The child prodigy, a great alchemist. But all people have a weakness.

"Hiya Ed." The female's voice came from behind but before Edward could react in anyway, he felt an odd sensation on his sides. Edward immediately toppled over and began to laugh. The rose red haired girl on top of him tickling his sides as he squirmed.

"Rose! Stop it!" he cried, tears from laughter began to steam from his eyes. But in a blink he stopped laughing, and his eyes grew wide, "R-Rose…." And fell limp. The girl stood, and walked away, leaving him to bleed of the floor.


	15. Uncle

o-o This is for Kallie, and I'd thought you all deserved to be poisoned just as much as I did. Happy Halloween Kallie.

Pairings: M-Mustangcest….-cough-

xxxx

Rose was a mess, a heap on the table, crying her eyes out on the counter. He said he'd be home early. He said, he promised. He could be with Hawkeye! He was hers Damnit! He wasn't supposed to be seeing other people. Her eyelids finally fell, tiered from hitting her fist on the table and crying her eyes out. No sooner did she fall asleep, did the door open.

"Rose? Rose are you here?" he blinked; the light was on in the kitchen. Glancing at the table was a beautifully cooked meal. He sighed walking into the kitchen, Rose asleep in her stool over the counter. He smiled softly; she was so cute when she was resting. He reached over and patted her soft rosy red locks. The stool suddenly fell back, and the girl was crying once again, beating her fist weakly on his chest.

"I'll leave you!" she threatened, "I'll leave you like Hughes did!" she cried, "And mom!" she huffed, "I'll do it!" she clung to the military jacket, sobbing into it. Roy frowned kneeling down to her height, watching those ice blue eyes leak. He raised a gloved hand and wiped them away.

"Why do you say that?" he muttered hugging her close, laying kisses on her neck. She tried to push away.

"You're late! You said you'd be home early, you bastard!" she cried, but her strength was none compared to his. Pinning her to the floor, he sighed.

"You're the only one for me, I live for you and only you." He muttered. Rose turned scarlet,

"T-Taisa…" she leaned up and kissed the older male, "I love you."

"I love you too."

xxxx

I JUST ABOUT DIED I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY KALLIE!


	16. Snowed

Disclaimer: Dun own nuthin but Rosey.

xxxx

When the Furher died, it snowed.

I forget how much I loved the snow, but now I hate it, hate it more then anything I could ever imagine. I hate it more then the seven sins, Tucker, and many others. I hate it more then drinking, I hate it more then shrimp.

When the Furher died, it snowed.

I can't even do alchemy anymore; it just reminds me constantly of the day you died. I can't believe it came so fast, all those years. Watching my own children grow, learn. After being left without love, no one knows how it happened…

When the Furher died, it snowed.

My daughter turned ten today, maybe you would have spoiled her to piece if you were still here. It snowed though…and I cried…I cried again like I do all winter, and he isn't there for me, and neither are you.

When the Furher died, it snowed.

The Furher was picked today; thought the new Furher could never replace the one that once sat here. It feels weird, working for this Furher, but I must for it'll make sure the two darling daughters are still living healthy lives.

When the Furher died, it snowed.

I stare at your grave stone, there's nothing more I can do but cry. I don't understand how you died, but the painful memories of that late Christmas Eve, when my present was you dead, cold, upon my door step. No amount of love could ever replace the love you gave to me, the care.

When the Furher died, it snowed.

I can barely stare at myself in the mirror; it's been almost five years. I can't believe myself, but I've reduced myself to a slump. Glancing out my open window I noticed it was snowing, and tears came to my eyes immediately. For you. For him. For me. For everyone.

"Furher Mustang." A voice called. Rose looked up from her writing, "Alphonse is here to see you." She continued. Rose smiled and closed the book.

"Thanks send him in then." She smiled. Resting her hand on the large, brown leather cover, glancing at it.

Until I have time again, my Taisa, farewell.


	17. Underwater

Dx save me.

Pairings: EdRoy

xxxx

This cruise was boring…oh so very boring.

_ANNOUNCMENT EVERYONE: UNDERWATER CHARADES ARE ABOUT TO BEGIN!_

The blonde rolled his eyes sipping his drink before he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him. "What's the matter, not having fun?" the voice smiled. Golden eyes glanced down.

"No, I'm not." He replied.

"Come play the underwater charades with me." He tugged at the blonde. The younger male tried to push away from the obsidian haired man.

"What's the point?" he growled in reply.

"Come on." He said tugging at the blonde.

"Roy enough!" but her released the rail of the boat's edge and fell backwards into the pool with the man. He rose to the surface and glared, not able to touch like the older man did. The older man smiled in triumph as the game began they dove underwater.

The blonde had lost Roy….ah deemit…wait was that-

The supply of oxygen was short, as was this kiss. The rose together.

"Lemme guess, Forbidden love?"

"Bingo…" the man smirked.

"Figures…Can we go back to the cabin?"

"Sure." The man smirked, "Come on."


	18. Rose's Monolog

Okay so, last night I was sitting/trying/ to sleep after Taisa and Greed made me CRACK up…and lately Ed and Rose have gotten into a lovers spat, that turned into a complete break up (HAHA) and Ed ended up going with Roy. So Rose in my head has been really emo…AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT x3 I kept them from getting back together, even though little Mustang really wanted to, ahahahaha Love being the person with the keyboard!

But last night, we kinda switched out, and she started talking, going on about this, so I recorded myself talking and translated it today. So here's Rose's monolog…(I was actually /crying/ a second time when I wrote this oO )

xxxx

You know what...Maybe… I do love Ed…heh, look at me lying here, I don't have a purpose anymore. Ed has Roy and Roy has Ed, my job was to keep them out of trouble…I guess I've run out of time…And I still need them…Why are you keeping me around. Can't keep Roy from being an idiot…Ed can do that now…Can't keep Ed from running around…I'm not even worth saving anymore…Because Roy, do that.

How could he do this to me…I loved Ed…I thought he loved me…How could Roy just…take him from me. It had only been three days, we had a fight and I hoped I could make it better. I really shouldn't have run away but, I just needed to get away, if he would have just left me alone! …Talking it out like…all our problems…I thought that…He cared enough to understand that I loved /him/…He was more then a replacement for someone else…What are we more, but replacements? Trying to piece together our pathetic lives…I can't believe it…I'm just left to die…Maybe I should …Maybe I should die and never come back…I'm just a small piece of the world after all.

What about the doctor…? Oh he's too good for me, smart, funny, cute. What kind of monster like me deserves that? Huh? He'll be fine without me, he did it before. See…there's that empty feeling again, telling me I don't belong anymore. I'm just that extra piece in that already finished puzzle. Useless…And it hurts…it hurts to feel this way…Maybe I should just die…I'd do it right now…Roy wouldn't cry…neither would Ed…They could hold each other…And then get over it. No one would really care if I killed myself now, course it's a foolish way to go, killing yourself…Heh, of course I could just walk outside, so many chances…so many villains., anyone could take me down. Some random bystander…A sniper…A chimera…Maybe…

It hurts…it does… I'm sorry mom…but this time I don't think I can put the pieces back together…there's just to many pieces…to many times I've been broken…my poor little heart…I'm sorry…

Why did I have to come here?! Why couldn't Shadow just KILL me!? I would have caused less trouble this way, it would have hurt less…so much pain…so many people had to die…

Hughes-sama….Hughes-sama…I need you…He'd know…He'd know how to fix it. He always did…Hughes-sama…always knows how to fix things…he always did…he always did!

Mom did too…Mom could fix it…everyone I need died…Everyone…everybody I need…all gone...

I'm useless now…look at me, crying my eyes out…it hurts…so much…I kill myself…I do it just to end the pain…I feel like I can't breath, crushing me this…I guess I just wait…nightmares of things that could have been, that everything was okay…

Now that I think about it, didn't Ed replace me…that empty face, you want someone to hold you…but there's no one…I had Roy…I had Ed…and I lost them both…And now it's just Me, myself, and I. And tomorrow, I'll go out…and make them breakfast while they're still asleep, I'll go outside…I'll find someone…and I'll die…I'll die and leave this world…Thrown to the Gate, and torn apart…Maybe…

xxxx

Note: Um…I really forgot where I got the 'Hughes-sama' thing, I just always called him that ;D.


	19. Bad Edward

cough so the news has finally reached my blissful ears. That one of Rose's friends (I think her name is Greed.) Her Ed and Rose's character Rose. Got in this /huge/ fight, and are now broken up. Apparently Death Freeze got to'em and broke his ribs, which after hearing the whole game, I couldn't blame'er. So I guess that means Seleen gets a swing at'im, hm? I'm pretty mad myself, I knew Edward was stupid, but Jesus Christ!

"Seleen…please…don't get involved." The red head muttered following in close step behind the silvered haired demon.

"Ha-ha. You think I'm going to sit her and let that BASTARD go!?" she hailed to the heavens, throwing her head back in laughter. The girl behind her cowered, she had never seen Seleen so mad. When Seleen had found her in the courtyard crying, she had to explain. Seleen had broken the concrete bench in half and apparently that wasn't enough.

"Seleen, please, don't hurt him." She tried to calm her, but to no avail.

"Oh, I'm going to hurt him alright." She cracked her knuckles, to get in a fight with Rose, and call it over after three days?! There was a general one week rule that the Elric did not follow, and Seleen was /pissed/ at the fact Poor Rose was still lovesick for the boy. She couldn't possibly get over someone like that, once you've had a taste, you only want more. Someone like FullMetal was hard to replace, and there was a certain Silver Fire alchemist that was going to DEAL with him. There he was.

"Seleen ple-"Rose pleaded but it was too late. WHAM! Edward's whole body smacked against the wall with great force. Rose covered her head; Edward just stared up at her, not even bothering to fight back. He didn't with Death Freeze, why would he with Seleen? Seleen held him up by his collar coming face to face with him, a good three inches from the ground.

"You want to tell me, what you were thinking, FullMetal. Or were you not thinking at all?" she punched him with a left hook. Edward didn't reply.

"Seleen stop!" Rose cried, "Just because he's an idiot doesn't mean he deserves this alright! I was to blame too!" Rose said grabbing Seleen's arm.

"Rose, go stand over there, NOW." Seleen glared down on the naïve child. Rose Mustang knew when she should and shouldn't interfere. She backed away against the wall to watch Ed get beaten. Seleen finally stopped pounding on him, leaving him in a bloody heap on the floor. She had broken his arm and leg, caused bruised ribs at the least, and most likely a black eye and bruised face. Seleen turned, "Come Rose."

"Seleen…" Edward muttered. She stopped.

"Yes, FullMetal?" she turned her head.

"I don't know what I was thinking, but I know I messed up, Rose was one of the things that kept me walking, and now I don't deserve her."

"Ed…" Rose muttered, she stood to go help by Seleen threw an arm out.

"Let's go Rose." Seleen growled. Rose looked at Ed.

"Yes ma'am…" she followed behind sadly, leaving Ed to think about what he had done.

-o- I'm tired and lazy. So xP.


	20. Frogs

I was all teary this morning reading some of mine and Taisa's old stuff xD But then I got this hilarious randomosity xD Kari has discovered her fear of FROGS.

Xxxx

"W-What is THAT!?" the eldest Mustang glanced down at the two five year old boys, staring at the breathing mass in her brother's hands.

"It's a FROG, sissy!" the raven locks had clumps of dirt in them, the little boy beside him and her brother grinning at her brightly.

"Can we keep it?!" the second boy asked. Kari stared down at it with some disgusts.

"F-Frogs belong outside Roy, not pets." She stuttered.

"But Sissy" the small boy whined hugging the green frog to his chest. Kari stared down at the two pouting boys.

"Er…damnit alright." She muttered. Roy smiled, but the frog had slipped from his fingers and landed on her sisters chest. Giving a scream, she swatted it off, waving her hands in disgust.

"Aww…it got away…" Roy frowned. The three muddy children glanced at one another.

"Alright Maes, Roy, bath time." She said growling. "All three of us are filthy." She walked into the house. The two boys following.

xxxx

Oh snap xD yes /all/ three of them. One they're only five they don't know any better give'em a break.


	21. Lasagna

_;; For the good great forgiveness of Taisa, I have been assigned to this…Don't…rub it in._

Oddly enough I've been getting weird images about this pairing…

Pairings: RoseEdRoy…  
xD FYI they're REALLY outta character.

xxxx

"Hurry up." The youngest Mustang glared at the tin in the oven, "Coook" she glanced at the clock. Beep! She smiled taking out the forever cooking lasagna so they could all finally eat. Raising it above her head using her foot to lift up the oven door then bump it closed with her hip. The eldest Mustang entered the kitchen at a fast walking base coming behind her with a grin.

"Smells good." He said looking at the tin she held above her head. She tilted her head back with a stupid 'what' look on her face. She nodded,

"Thanks." The blonde was no farther behind, glaring at Roy with golden eyes. He went to make his way around Rose, but Roy moved in the same direction keeping Rose between them. Roy grinned; Rose looked at each one confused as the pace around her gained.

"Pony" Edward growled dangerously, chasing one another around Rose, who still held the lasagna up. She glared as they passed her.

"Hey! HEY! NO GRAB ASS IN MY KITC- TAISA!" Rose yelped turning scarlet.

"Femme did it!" Roy pointed at the blonde across from him. Edward stopped dead in his tracks.

"I didn't!" he said waving his hands, "I swear!" Rose glared at him; "I mean…Damnit…PONY!" he glared at him.

"What? Would you rather grab her boob?" Roy grinned. Rose glared and brought her arms down to protect the two cushions. Glaring at the two of them.

"You two are mean." She said hobbling forward with the lasagna to put it on the table. Setting it down, "Come eat." She said, "You can play all you want after you eat. Those who eat will get to play." She sighed. Roy glanced at Rose as he and Elric sat down.

"You're not eating?" Roy blinked, parental time.

"I don't want to play in your reindeer games." She said taking a sip of her water bottle and leaning on the wall. Roy stood.

"You're eating." He demanded. Rose shook her head.

"You can't force me to eat." She folded her arms. Roy glanced at Ed and smiled, scooting out slightly from his chair. Rose cautiously walked over. Roy pulling her to a sit on his knee wrapping both arms firmly around her arms and stomach.

"Edward, show her that she must eat." Rose blinked and squiggled.

"Let me go." She muttered trying to pull against Roy. Turning her head away from the fork full of lasagna. Roy bit gently on her exposed neck and Rose opened her mouth in a gasp, Edward shoving the fork full in her mouth.

"Swallow." Roy muttered in her ear. Rose swallowed and glared at him.

"Are you going to feed yourself or do we have to do it?" Edward snickered. Rose kicked him in his metal leg.

"I'll eat." She wiggled from Roy's grasp and to her chair. Sitting down in front of her plate and eating a fork full. She glanced down; sometimes she thought she was the play thing. That at any daring moment she could be tossed out from their game. But other times, she actually thought they loved her…maybe…

"Don't fling the lasagna! TAISA! EDWARD! RAAAAGGGH!"

"Hey! Rose that's my good shirt!"

"HAHA!"

"Oh that's it you're so dead!"

"Ah! My hair!"

Yeah…she liked to think they loved her.


	22. Seleen story xXGive her backXx

…My word is law…I swear to you…Damnit…Elric's really screwed up, ya know? I feel like it's my fault…I thought I had finally hit world domination and spread it through out the world. We'll all the plans crash and fall, no? Well I'm not givin up, no I am not! I'll give'em a piece of my mind I will! Showin'em my Ed still loves Rose!

Elric's point of view.

Limply the pocky hang in my mouth, something was always missing. Something was gone from me, a piece of my heart, my soul. It was gone…she was gone… I hadn't been myself lately…I haven't been, Edward.

For the first time in three months…her laughter reached my ears. She was laughing…why…how…she recovered faster then I thought. I was always trying to work up the courage and demand her back. But she was laughing, her soft laugh…she was happy without me…

"Nate!" her laugh rang, "Stop it! You're making me blush!"

Nate…? Who's this Nate? I stood up and walked down the hall towards the laughter. Blush usually was cause…I glanced down the hall to see her up against the door, hand on the knob and her lips interlocked with a mans. I quickly hid down another corridor…she was kissing someone else. But…she was mine…I had to stop it…

"What would Roy say…?" I placed a fake smirk on my face. Rose's attention was brought to me immediately, the blush on her face…I used to cause that.

"E-Edward!" she closed her mouth and turned away. The man stood up straight and stood behind her slightly. He was much taller…what did she see in him.

"Sorry. Did I interrupt something?" I smirked. Rose's eyes fell to Nate.

"N…No, did you need something?" Rose's voice was squeaking, she was so cute when she was embarrassed.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute, mind walking at talking with me." I gestured down the hall. Smiling as friendly as I could, trying to wipe angry and lust from my mind. Rose's hand broke from Nate's almost instantly, walking forward.

"Yeah, course you can." Rose said, "I'll be back." Rose smiled at Nate.

"Alright." Was all he said in reply. (Oo I fuckin don't know how to play'em kay?).

"Great, walk with me." I smiled at her pulling on her arm down the hall. Rose looked at my hand.

"Ed, what is it?" she asked, I felt the tension; she didn't exactly want to have anything to do with me after that fight. But I'd fix it, I'd fix it now. Within a heart beat I had hear against the wall at my mouths mercy. I muffled a scream and took her breath away, like so many times before hand. She looked at me, "W-What was that for!?" she growled. I frowned,

"I want you back…now…" I declared words came out of my mouth before my brain decided if they were proper. Rose shook her head, to my discomfort.

"It's not how it works Ed…I…I'm with Nate now…if you wouldn't...wouldn't have been such a jerk!" she shouted. I looked at her with the saddest eyes, I honestly felt like crying. Those words coming from such a sweet mouth…

"Rose…please…" I frowned, nuzzling her neck hand slipping under the back of her shirt. My hand stroking that spot…

"E…d…" her words just kind of purred out of her mouth. I smiled, perfect, "E-Ed…please…stop it…Nate…" she muttered, her arms came around my neck. That just made me grin more.

"Forget Nate, I know you better, I know your body, and we've been together…I've been in you…" I whispered in her ear. Rose knew I was right, we were made for one another, the two of us. No one could change that, my hands cupped her face and I brought her into a kiss. She didn't resist this time; I got the taste of her mouth again, lingering in mine. Rose knew Nate couldn't do that. My hands were placed firmly on her hips as our tongues went for another round after treating our lungs to oxygen. Her arms firmly around my next. I went to slid my hands under her shirt but she stopped me.

"Remember…when we first started, going out?" she asked, "I was with Hiro?"

"Yeah…." I frowned.

"You have to start all over." She said smirking, capturing my frown in a sweet slow kiss. She pulled from me and ran off…I'd have to remember…what I did last time…all over…but I had the satisfaction of knowing that she was mine again.

HAHA YOU THOUGHT THERE WAS GOING TO BE SEX YOU PREVERTS

x3 HAHA.


	23. Hypotherima

xD Everyone wrote an emo drabble! Rosie wants to!!

xXxXx

They're…so happy.

She looked to the sky, the sky that matched her eyes.

They're just so happy.

She wondered… could she ever be that happy.

Probably not.

The girl got to her feet, the sad beneath it consumed the flesh burring it beneath the wet earth. Till she began to walk, leaving a foot print. She walked to the water, the foot prints being washed away by the waves. She continued to walk, till the water was to her chest. The water was freezing, quickly numbing ever part of her body, the heart in a panic as hypothermia set in. But she was too dreary to care, she watched a gold fish swim around her foot, curious little thing it was. Just swimming, no worries in the world…till something bigger…better…handsomer, fish came along and snatched all it's happiness away.

"Rose!" the male voice didn't even register, she just stood there. Someone splashing into the deep water. Dragging her out those she refused. Whoever it was, was stronger then her. A blue military coat, a red jacket, quickly a warm fire…What are they doing? Her eyes fell to the two coatless men. Noticing their jackets covering her as she lay next to the fire, her body returning to the normal fleshy color.

"Why'd…you stop me…?" she muttered.

"What were you thinking?!" Roy barked.

"I…I was…" she glanced at the sky, "Mom…and Maes told me too…" she said and closed her eyes.

"Rose?! Rose!"


	24. Guardian Angel

We think life is so easy…

We think of it as a game…

But what happens, when the game…is a game over screen?

Do you continue? Or do you set down the controller, and walk away. Admitting that defeat is meant to come…?

I know…that it wasn't fair…and I know you can't forgive yourself for what happened…but please. He knew this was how it was going to end…

It was January sixteenth…nineteen twenty…. I remember it…

xxx

"T-The building just collapsed!" a woman cried. The three females looked up in horror. A part of Central had caved, looking at Elysia, Rose cringed. Her gaze to the building,

"Taisa…"

"All are accounted for but two men…" a firewoman said. Rose looked at them. Hurrying away from Elysia and Mrs. Hughes.

"Which two men?! Do you know their names?!" Rose asked.

"Ma'am I'll h- What's your name?" the firewoman asked.

"R-Rose. Rose Mustang, have yo-" the woman pulled her toward the truck.

"You're uncle, and a man named Maes Hughes are the only two unaccounted for." She said quietly, Rose's eyes grew wide, "Unfortunately, the two are on opposite sides of a concrete slab, and only one of them will make it outta there…" she sighed, "You're uncle, wants to take the fall."

"N-No…not Taisa…but…Hughes!" she muttered.

"Maes doesn't want him to, apparently but Roy demands that we save Hughes." She said.

"I-I have to go see him." Rose made a move forward put the woman held her in place.

"We can't let you in to see him…" she frowned, "It's too dangerous."

"But I have to! He's going to die! He's all I have! LET ME GO!" she tried to fight the woman's grip, but a stronger male officer came to hold her back, "Let go! It isn't fair! I should at least get to see him!" she barked kicking, "Let go!" she cried out, "Let go of me!"

The firewoman frowned and walked back to the building, (I KNOW THEY DIDN'T HAVE THESE BUT SHUT UP a video camera in her left hand.

"I appreciate this." Roy smiled at the firewoman. She held the camera.

"It's the least I can do." She smiled. The man removed his glasses and wiped the sweat from his face.

"Roy-"

"Shove it, Maes." Roy growled, "You have a wife and kid that need you."

"What about Rose?" Maes frowned, "Don't you think you've put her through enough bullshit?" he looked away, "She's lost everything, I've talked to her Roy." He laughed, "You may think you're such an ass and she doesn't need you, but you make her the happiest little girl in the world. Would you be willing to take that way from her?"

"Yes, since you're daughter need to know what it's like to have a father, and since Rose will have you and Ed." Roy said, "I'll begin now, ma'am."

"Damnit!" Rose felt hot tears steam down her face, hands covering her face and twisted in her hair, "He can't leave me! No! Why! WHY!" she screamed in sobbing. Elysia trotted over.

"Rose…" she said quietly, the small girl tugging on her shorts, "Rose why are you leaking?" she asked poking the girl in the cheek. Rose smiled slightly.

"You know Uncle Roy? Well…he's going to go away…and he's never going to come back. Just so you're daddy can come see you."

"Aren't you gonna go with him?" Elysia asked. Rose started crying once more.

"No Elysia…I can't…he wouldn't want me to tag along with him." She muttered, her voice squeaking as she busted into sobs.

"Are we ready?" The fireman said, putting the wedge under the block.

"Yeah…" Roy sighed taking a breath. Maes looked over at Roy,

"I appreciate this…"

"Tell Rose. I'm sorry that I couldn't give her what she wanted…" he sighed, "Even though all she wanted was to be with me."

"We're going…"

CRACK

"T-The slab shifted…"

"Maes…?"

"Ha-ha."

Rose looked up, "Wait! They're my uncle! I thought you said he wasn't going to come out."

"The concrete block shifted off him but now it's impossible to get it off Hughes…He made this for his wife and daughter…"Everyone gathered around the screen, looking at it. Maes appeared on screen.

"Hey you." He smiled, "Sorry, I'm not going to make it out of this. I'm not as strong as my baby girl." He took a breath, "I love you, both of you." He said, "Tell Roy that too, if he feels bad, Rose, hit him for me." He sighed, "I don't believe in god much, but I decided to pray just this once, to take me instead. Guess my wish came true." Rose stared. "Rose, you've been through enough, and my daughter could learn from that, learn to be strong. I know she can, teach her, teach her to be strong Rose." Hughes smiled, Rose shook her head.

"I can't….I can't…." 

"I love you…all of you, goodbye."

"Bye…Bye Daddy." Elysia hugged her crying mother. Rose stared and turned away pushing through the crowd.

"Rose!" Mrs. Hughes called. But Rose didn't stop.

Roy opened his eyes, not having the energy to move. Looking to his left to see Rose staring down at her lap, eyes closed tight, and her hands twitching. He reached up, bandaged hand cupping her cheek and lifting her gaze.

"Am I in heaven?" he smiled, "Are you an angel?" 

"No…" she said holding onto his wrist and closing her eyes, "No I'm not." She started crying.

"Course you are…You're my guardian angel." He said, wiping her tears away, "Come here." He painfully moved his other arm, pulling her down to hug her, "I'm going to try harder, to give you everything you want."

"But Taisa…" Rose looked at him, "All I want…is to be with you." She muttered, "You're my uncle, all I have, I love you." She muttered crying, "Without you what would I be?"

"Rose Mustang." Roy sighed, petting her head, "You'd be Rose Mustang, without Roy Mustang holding you back." Rose frowned, sighing.

"I need you…that's all I want, is you to be beside me."

"I will then."

"And do the dishes."

"Deal."


	25. RAPE

xD I've been dying to write this and I finally got the courage and advice from Seleen, and so it may be just plain crap xD And it's embarrassing and…and…I NEEDED TO SHUT ROSE UP BECAUSE SHE WAS SO DAMN HAPPY FOR SOME REASON.

Danké Seleen DeMock for helping Rose somewhat!

The plot where this comes from belongs to Taisa

Elliot and Rose belong to me

Everythin else belongs to elsewhere.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I demand to know the meaning of this! Release me! RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT!" the red head barked in a furry. Knocking the men in the stomach and tossing them over her shoulder. She was surrounded and they just kept coming up behind her. Was this any way to treat her?! If they were supposedly going to make peace with her…traitor of an uncle…this was hardly peace, the girl swung around taking a man down with her. He clung to her leg, causing her to loose her balance and fall over.

"Just cuff her boys." A tall muscular bald man grinned, "I'll take care of the rest."

"Ouch, wait till I tell Edward about this. Just you wait." She struggled, "He'll beat you all from here to Xing!"

"Now, little girl, where are your manors." The man, Elliot Elocin grinned at her, "Rose…such a pretty name…"

"You won't think it's so pretty when it's the reason you're locked away!" she barked. Elliot lifted her up over her shoulder. Taking her to the base, to his campsite that he shared with the men that had assisted him. Of course the tent was empty. Without a stress he tossed Rose onto one of the beds, she growled into the pillow and flipped over.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! I DEMAND TO KNOW!" she barked furiously, "Just wait, you'll be in so much trouble I'll-"SMACK! Rose's words were muffled by a thick strand of silver tape. Rose let out a muffled scream as the big man hovered over her.

"See that's the thing, back in Ishbal we did this to the women as well." He grinned, "You're just like them now, no one cares what you think, you're just monstrosities now." He said a twisted sly grin of his face. Rose's eyes grew wide; she shook her head and struggled against the binds he began to create. He ripped the tape off her mouth and she gave a whimpered cry.

"Please…no…don't." she said quietly, eyes wide with fear, "I beg of you, anything else. Just please!" she cried struggling again. "I-I'll tell the Furher!" she barked. He held a knife to her neck.

"See that's the thing." the cold blade snug under her chin, "You can't say anything, they don't care. And if you as much as scream for your boy, I'll carve your throat out." He grinned, "Just to be safe, you won't tell either, because I'll have you killed. It's a war. Accidents happen." Rose gritted her teeth. I'd been a long while since she had been this scared. Taisa wasn't going to save her, Ed wasn't going to come looking.

"N-No…" she squirmed, "P-please…"

"How old are you?" he still had that stupid grin. Fastening one leg to the end of the bed, the other to the other side.

"S-Sixteen…" she couldn't so much as move anymore. Pulled by every corner of the bed,

"Don't struggle." Elliott smirked, "You'll hurt yourself." Rose groaned and struggled, but gave up. Without her alchemy she was helpless. "You'll be my youngest. Have you ever, done this before?" Closing her eyes, she shook her head, "Ah so I'm testing out a new vessel." He grinned. He pulled her pants and all down, unzipping his pants and showing his length. Rose shook her head.

"N-No!!" she cried.

"Oh, I promise to be gentle." Rose shook her head, no way in hell could she take on /that/ on her first time. At least, he protected himself.

With one hand on either side of her, he entered. Rose tossed her head back, such…pain and pleasure. She couldn't command her body to move, to breathe, and to work. Until he moved, she gave a cry of pain with each thrust. Crushing every bone in her body.

"stop it…Stop it…STOP it…STOP IT!" she staggered. He removed himself for his climax, blood and cum swirling on the sheets. She felt her bound be released, she mustered all the strength to- WHAM!

Rose kicked Elliot in the head with both her bound feet. Gathering her pants while he was down, stumbling for balance with weak legs and a upset stomach. She turned to run-SWIPE!

Rose let out a scream, falling to her knees, hand over her left eye.

"Stupid Bitch…" he marched out. Rose followed, stumbling to an alchemist friend. With some swift skills, a scar on her eye remained. Now she had two scars, one physical, the other…metal.


	26. JAWS

JAWS xD I've wanted to do this forever and I wrote it in math and history like two days ago. xD

xxxx

"Get her!" Ed cried

"Taya! Call it off!" Roy barked.

"You think I would have done that already!" Taya hissed.

The board was sinking. The massive jaws of the Great White chomping at the boat getting closer and closer. Taya was all the way at the boy, the stern slowly sinking into the beast's mouth. Roy was just a bit lower then her. Sitting on the cover of the sleeping area. Edward sitting just outside the door, clinging to the handle to keep from sliding. But where was Rose? She was on the port side, clinging onto the edge for dear life. She knew that she wasn't going to come out alive. She tried though. She tried to pull herself to the top of the boat, but was having no luck getting a grip on the slippery surface.

"Rose!" Edward wanted to reach for her hand. She was going to slip. She was going to be snipped in half by massive jaws. She looked over at Ed with a half smile and a look of defeat.

"Ed…" she lost her grip, giving a scream. Pain shot through every inch of her body as the teeth pierced the human flesh, and she was dragged underneath to be devoured.

"Rose!" Roy cried beginning to leave his perch. But Ed grabbed him.

"It's no use Roy," Ed frowned staring at the bloody water, "She's dead."


	27. Organization X

xD Rose loves this thing so much.

FMA peeps © COW PERSON  
Organization X, All X members, and Rose © Rose

…………

_Organization X, it's as dangerous as they come. Once you go there, you can never go back. You learn that the hard way. There's no escaping, because they do stuff to you, the do stuff that makes you…unacceptable to humans. Sane, the boy mom's friend Sheila hangs around with. He's a human chimera, a wolf, or more likely a 'werewolf' he has a secret word that activates his little condition. Sheila, mom's childhood friend, her hair has a mind of its own, when those long black locks are released from their tied prison…You'll be lucky to escape. The Organization leader, Rei…he…he's just…literally an angel. His wings are always folded back; he's all white or albino. He takes away you're weakness, and give you a replacement. A replacement that makes you faster, stronger, better…something that won't keep you from doing your job. He took everything…everything that made me…me…_

……….

Poised on a tree as if she were a lioness waiting for her prey. She was glaring at the ground. Her feet covered in midnight black combat boots, black gloved hangs between her feet with a firm grip on the branch. Fingers nearly able to wrap all the way around the thin branch she sat upon. The way she was sitting kept her from breaking it, but she was already on her toes, she had a job to uphold, and job to do. She always got the job done. Since about three months ago, she had left the Mustang residence, left her life behind. Was taken in by the Organization X family, quickly decided her flaws, and quickly they were eliminated. Long black pants were covering her lower half, tucked in the boots for a cleaner look. Top half covered by a long sleeve black shirt, but over that was a long, trench coat like jacket. Then we come to her face.

Those ice blue eyes, they used to hold such cheer and such joy, now held a certain calm coldness that would stop the sins in their tracks. To emotion to that pale face, her rose red locks only making her face look even paler. The only 'color' that seemed to be to this female. Her eyes made another scan, as a voice from the earpiece.

"This is Rei to Rose." The voice said, very deep but kind, "Are you there Rose?"

"Affirmative." The female spoke. Voice as cold as ice, as cold as her eyes, and her heart.

"Have you found the target?"

"Negative, sir. Target's no where in sight." The female replied once more.

"Well the find it quickly, we don't have time to wait around."

"Right you are, sir." There was a subtle click and the girl was off, gone from the branch in an instant.

……….

"So there, not we've got that cookie recipe that Glacier had us drooling over." The pale man smirked down at the blonde. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he came upon the house, and an unknown black blob. He frowned, slipping his gloves on absently in his pocket. The kitten blinked, and then proceeded to squint his eyes to get a better look at the female from afar. But when Roy stopped, several feet between the red head and himself. Throwing his arm out to keep Ed from going any farther, taking a good look at the girl.

"Rose?" Ed peeped hiding more behind Roy now. He glanced between Rose and Roy; something seemed different about the little girl. Something very different.

"Roy Mustang, Edward Elric, you are here by under arrest by Organization X for disturbing the natural balance of alchemy." She recited, "You shall be taken to Organization X for further memory erasing and extermination." She looked at Edward, "The chimera shall be destroyed, and Mr.Mustang shall be taken into the Organization prison." Roy snorted,

"Fat chance." He glared at her. He still hadn't forgiven her for leaving, and being so childish and selfish.

"I will give you to the count of three to surrender." She said, "I will then have no choice but to destroy both targets." Her cold gaze rose to Roy, "One." Roy pulled his gloved hand from his pocket.

"You're not my, niece."

"Affirmative, two." The female's expression didn't change.

"Get out of here while I still let you." Roy growled.

"Negative, Three." She turned to him fully and pulled out two guns from their holsters and aimed, "Targets will now be exterminated for lack of coo-"

Ed was way ahead of the both of them. His automail blade through her chest, she stared off, guns falling from her fingers. Ed pulled back, opening his eyes, stepping back.

"E-Ed what did you?!" Roy stared.

"ROSE!" Sheila came from the top of the house jumping beside her, Sane right behind her. He glared behind him at the kitten and Roy, "Rose hold on okay? It'll be okay…"

"Am I…dying?" the girl asked, her eyes regaining their humanly nature. She reached down, dipping her hand in the blood and raising it to the sky watching it drip to the concrete, "A…afer…mitve…." She fell forward, fading away in her own pool of blood. Sheila let out a low growl, the band containing her hair snapped, and the locks became wild with anger. She stood, looking at the ground so you could not see her eyes.

"I can't believe you…" she looked up. Locks hissing and cracking left and right, "Actually I can…People don't stay around you for very long, they look for the easy way out to their broken hearts. Being left behind for someone else. Kari for Hughes, Hughes for Rose, Rose for Ed, they all need you. They needed you're attention. Who ya gonna leave Ed behind for, hm? Some stranger, Roy? Who's it gonna be?" She violently jabbed. Roy glared.

"You're words are nothing, they mean nothing." He glared, "I don't guide people, I walk my own path, I just happen to walk beside some people from time to time." He replied coldly, looking at the body of his long past niece, "That's not my niece, that's something your organization created." He looked down at Ed, who was just staring at the blood on his arm, "Come on, Ed." He said, "Lets get that blood off before it stains." He pushed the kitten forward.

Sheila's hair whipped out snagging Roy across the face, leaving a deep cut across his cheek.

"I hope the scar that makes." She glared at him as Sane picked up the bleeding girl, "Reminds you, of how stupid you really are." Roy glared and continued inside.

"Whatever."

………...

GODS IT FEELS GOOD TO KILL ROSE AGAIN.


	28. Ying and Yang

THIS IS FOR TAISA DUN WORRY BE HAPPEH

Pairings: RoyEdRose (Hahahaha –shot-)  
Roy's PoV (H-shot-)  
……………………………………………

Watching them curled like that Rose's head at the top of the bed by Edward's feet. And his head by her feet, they looked like a Ying and Yang sign. They were perfect, they were the perfect balance. That's why I had to have both; I needed both of them to keep a perfect balance. They didn't seem to know that. But I did, I wasn't always the cold one. They both played a part.

Rose. The Ying, she was the female part that both of us needed sometimes. She was so adorable when Ed and I would tease her. Joining her for an evening shower retorting that families in Xing thought of it as bonding time and a normal activity. It was so cute how she'd cover herself up and look away turning bright red. She was the Ying, she kept us in line, made sure we were taken care of…

Edward, the Yang. Heh, just thinking about it makes me laugh. Everything I say about him he denies. He's so much fun to embarrass; he /still/ blushes every time I get close to him. It's amusing.

But with the two of them it was a perfect. I stretched out across the bed, fitting myself between them. Breaking the Ying and Yang position the two had settled them in. Edward shifting to rest his head on my stomach, as Rose curled in to cuddle beneath my arm.

The perfect balance…


	29. Love Me

Rose is just a bit emo…-sigh- But it's a good mood to give Greed her fic since…I lost a bet.

Pairings: RoyEdRose

Rose PoV

------

I curl myself upon the steps. The peace is welcoming and kind. I curl myself upon the steps. Left to wander inside my mind. I gaze upon the stars; I wish to ask them questions. I gaze upon the stars; they would never again mention. I know that I can see. The stars will not speak with me. I know that I can see. I am alone, forever with thee.

I know that if I wait. Forever shall never come. I know that I can never love. Without someone for me to belong too. But how can I ever belong. Never again should I try to love. How can I belong to them? I try to hard only to be broken.

I know that I can try. Try to be a part of this awkward love…I know that if I try. My efforts will be rewarded…I know that if I try…I will forever be happy…

The door behind me opens, but I don't bother to glance behind. Someone sits beside me, by then I know who. His arms they come around me. But I refuse to speak, to trouble him with my tune. He speaks so very softly, his lips against my head.

"What's the matter?" he questions. But I slowly shake my head,

"Nothing." I reply, in a soft and gentle tone. He kisses my head and drapes his arms over his knees staring at the sky.

"I hardly think it's nothing." He said calmly, "I think, there's something the matter."

The door opened once more, and to my other side, he sat. I didn't dare look at either of them. But focused on my lap.

"What's going on here?" the blonde ask, curious as always. I shake my head once more, and repeat my words calmly.

"Nothing." I reply.

"Just, gazing at the sky." The raven haired man said, glancing at the boy. They both leaned on me. Each with an arm around me.

Can I dare to love again?

I do indeed, think I can.


	30. Kiss

I've been dying for RubensRose xD Because I think it's cute. And I had this dream xD and it was like "Woah" xD But I suck at Rubens so….so very out of character he is.

xD The pairing is so awkward since their both so shy. And then RER is just weird…WHAT IS WITH THESE PAIRINGS?!

Dx Course Stary had to go RoseEd on me…I kinda like the way the hand is in her hair in that picture though….-cough-

Pairings: RubensxRose

Disclaimer: Rubens's is Greed's boi.

-----

"What's the matter?" the violet hair man glanced at the red head, "What's the need to come out here?"

"I…I just…" she glanced at her feet, "I feel comfortable with you, and I needed to get away." she muttered. The man with calm silver eyes blinked in a bit of confusion, "There's been so much chaos…with Ed…and Taisa." she muttered.

"You're not comfortable with them?"

"N-No! It's not that…" she muttered, "I'm just…used to being the center of things…" she said, "They don't even seem to care sometimes…" she clutched the fabric over her heart, glancing up at the sakura tree. She held herself from tears, "The first day…after Death beat him up…and I was kidnapped to be separated by Von…" she closed her eyes, "T…they just didn't seem to care…" she sniffled, "No one seems to care…" she muttered.

"I do." he said glancing at her, putting his arm around her shoulder. Rose turned scarlet.

"Why…would you care…" she asked quietly, "You shouldn't, you don't have to carry me as a burden, Rubens-san…" she clung to his waist. The man coughed uncomfortably, laughing slightly to himself. Not exactly sure where to go from here.

"Rose…" he said lowering himself to her height, burning blush the same color as the girl's hair, "If I kissed you, would you believe me?" he asked. He placed a hand on her face. Rose's eyes widened, staring at him. But before she could speak he worked up the courage to do it.

He kissed her.

----

Then I woke up xD


	31. Dreaming

xD I accidentally created a new villain…oops…xD I need to stop that. BUT ANYWAYS.

Pairings: RoseEd, RoyEd, RoseRubens, CelibeRubens(NOT A REAL PAIRING)

xD So much crack…

------

"Rubens…"

"Yes…?" he gave her a sideways glance.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere special…"

The girl's eyes opened; there was no one, just her in her room. Frowning, she tossed the covers off in her silken nightgown. Walking out to a quite house. Had they all left?"

"Morning," the mysterious voice came from behind placing a kiss on her neck.

"Ru-Ed?!" she turned, jumping back, "W-What are you doing?!" she placed her hands on her neck.

"Just…saying good morning…" the blonde seemed confused and approached her. But she counted by stepping back, "What's the matter?"

"What about Taisa?!" she shouted at him.

"Oh…Is this about him disproving of me?" He sighed wrapping his arms around her playing with her hair, "Rose you got to make your own decisions…"

"H-Hey!" she pushed away, "You! Him! You're together!"

"T-Together?" he blinked pulling her back, "Rose are you feeling okay?" He put his non-metallic hand to her forehead. Rose tried to break away from Edward, but it didn't seem to be working. He frowned at her, "Sweetheart," he nuzzled her neck, "You were fine yesterday, tell me what's wrong." he sighed, "Was it something I did, was I not active enough last night?" he shook his head, "It's not you, I was just tired, but I promise, tonight's se-"

"WHAT?!" the girl screamed, finding the strength to jump away. "You…and…I?" she shook her head, Ed and she hardly got passed kissing let alone…She shuddered.

The door opened and that violet haired man came to her rescue.

"Rubens!" Rose had never been so happy to see him. She hurried over to him and hugged Rubens around the waist. Raising his arms so he didn't elbow her. Silver eyes falling on the curious red head clinging to his white button up shirt. He adjusted his glasses.

"Um…Hello, Rose…" he gave her a quick pat, "I came over to ask you and Edward if you'd like to join Celibe and I for dinner."

"Celibe?" she blinked, releasing the man from her grasp.

"My girlfriend?" Rubens gave her a strange glance. He took a slight step aside. Seeing a slender woman with black hair and golden eyes. She was wearing a tube top that was framed around the breast for support. Very short blue jean shorts, and the most noticeable trait, was her automail right arm and left leg.

"YOU!" Rose growled, "You're that girl!"

"Rubens! I'm scared!" the woman was clearly mocking Rose as she clung to Rubens.

"Rose!" Rubens glared, "What's the matter with you?!"

"I….I" she stared. Celibe grinned at her.

"Aw Alex" Celibe brought him to face her; "It's sweet of you to protect me…but she's just jealous." she got herself close to lip contact with Rubens.

"No…no…NO!"

"ROSE!"

The girl's eyes shot open, staring up at the violent red and blue sirens flashing.

"Taisa…Ed…Rubens?"

"I'm here, Taisa, Roy, Me." the elder Mustang replied, "Rubens and Ed are pretty banged up…what happened?"

There was a groan, the Elric stumbled over, falling into Roy's lap,

"That Celibe woman…" she muttered, "She did something to Rose and Rose went psycho and tried to attack us…" Ed muttered. Roy reached out stroking the kitten.

"I…I was dreaming…?" Rose sat up.

"Dreaming…?" Roy and Edward looked up at her.

"T-That Ed…and I…and Taisa was gone…and Rubens was dating Celibe…" she muttered.

"She took the people around you and put them into an illusion." Rubens stumbled over to join them, "While you were in a dream state, we were being attacked by her using your body basically like a drone." he sat down next to her, "And trust me, I would NOT tap that."

-----

Donnnneee


	32. Tame me xxSeleenxx

Well it's been a while hasn't it my pretty doves? stretch I'm utterly exhausted, by Miss Mustang 'ere said sumthin bout a new paring. So I was guessing that I was supposed to take a hint or sumthin I have no clue. sips coffee Enjoy my doves.

Note: I have this weird obsession with bathtubs, hope ye don't mind. Just a phase, promise ya.

-----

"Rose?"

"Hold on a moment." the girl replied not even bothering to see who had entered their humble abode. Drumming her fingers to a patter and slick rhythm on the edge of oven that was placed in the narrow hallway they called a kitchen, the first room from the living room. The girl always seemed to be cooking something, or messing about in the kitchen. No one ever really new why, but she was always there. 

"Rose?" the voice again spoke up, trying to grasp the female's attention. His silver eyes playing over the living room nervously.

"I'm in the kitchen, if you really want to talk to me." Rose called, pulling the dish out from the oven and onto the stove to cool. The man stumbled over his own feet, but walked into the kitchen, looking upon the girl in there. He felt pathetic, being how old he was and how young she was…But…"Oh!" the girl's voice broke his thoughts. "Rubens?" she said staring at him with a confused look, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work, Lieutenant?" she placed her hands on her hips. Glancing up at the taller and older man.

"You're uncle let me off…a bit early." he said, "You look n...nice today." he muttered, glancing away. Rose tilted her head at the man's strange behavior.

"Is there a reason for you coming to pay me a humble visit?" she asked, "Or are you suppose to be my daily watch dog?" she gave a sly smiled and leaned on the refrigerator. Ruben's swallowed hard,

"I...I just thought you'd like some…company…" he stuttered.

"I can't hear anything you're saying." she got closer, "You're stuttering, is something wrong?" she said facing him, she was pretty close, looking up, "Well since you're here." she smiled, "I guess you can have lunch with Me." she went to wrap her arms around him in a hug, but he caught them. She looked at him with a bit of shock, "Rubens…?" he was shaking…

"Rose…" he muttered raising his gaze from the ground and to her. He released her and put his hands on her shoulders. He pushed her against the refrigerator, with his body against hers. He looked down at her, seeming to keep himself from backing out after getting this far. The poor man was bright red for Pete sake! Rose seemed more dazed the frightened now.

"Ru…bens?" she released both her hands from him and cupped his face, "Rubens…" she smiled and pulled him down to kiss her. Rubens closed his eyes, pulling Rose up against him and farther from the fridge so only he and the floor were touching her. Breaking away from the female he smiled.

"May I continue?" he asked, "From here?" 

"Y...you may…" she said feeling her stomach churn. Rubens had it all planned out, and not that he knew, and had her permission, he wasn't as scared. He leaned back in to kiss her again. He nearly choked when she slipped he tongue into his mouth. She had kissed before, he had not. The man paused, hearing a slight noise.

"What's that?" he muttered, still clinging to the female like she was a plush doll, "Sounds like water." There girl's face went completely red.

"I…I was running a bath…" she muttered, "I should turn it off and dra-"

"No…leave it." he said smiling, "I have an idea."

"I-Idea…y-you…don't mean…" she looked at the man like she had never seen him before. She could read his mind, "A-are you…sure about this?" she muttered.

"Yeah." he said swooping an arm under her legs and making her way back, down the hall, to the bathroom. Nudging the door open with his foot, he set the woman down, kissing her as she leaned against the bathroom sink. He closed the door and placed a kiss upon her collar bone, smiling at her. She looked at the bathtub, and then the man as he proceeded to waltz over to it and shut the water off. Running his hand through the clear liquid he smiled, "its perfect." he turned to her, "So…" he muttered, his heart and brain seemed like they had stopped working.

"We're going to take a bath…?" she asked cautiously, putting a lot of emphasis on 'We're'. He nodded his head, coming by her to lock the door so no one could intrude, "Do you want me to-"

"No…" he muttered turning to her, "I…I want to do it." he said putting his hands on her waist and lifting her up on the counter. Now she was just a bit taller then him. He glanced up at her with a smile, pulling her down into a kiss, Rose's legs pulling him closer as they wrapped around his chest. His hands wandered over her body, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it off to the side. She gave a slight shiver, her body adapting to the new temperature. He only gave her a quick glance, nervously going to her neck, kissing the nape. Rose closed her eyes.

"Ru...bens…" she muttered.

"W-What?" he asked, thinking he had done something wrong.

"That feels really good." she muttered. He noticed her chest was rising and falling at a different rate. Rubens smiled, leaning back to kiss he neck.

"Like that?" he did it again, she nodded her head. He had finally worked off her shorts, sliding them and her underwear off. Soon finding the clasp of her bra and removing it. He took a step back, the woman completely in the nude. She blushed and crossed her legs and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"W-What?" she asked turning even more scarlet.

"You're so beautiful." he smiled, returning to her to place a kiss on her lips before biting her neck gently. Rose gave a gasped mixed in with a moan. She slid herself slowly off the bathroom counter and pulled his shirt over his head, running he hands down his chest. She heard Rubens gulp, she looked up at him,

"What?" she muttered kissing his chest.

"Never done this before…" he replied.

"Really, you weren't acting like it was your first." she spoke while her hands removed his pants. She laughed.

"W-What?!" Rubens turned scarlet as her hand found its way into his boxers.

"Someone's happy." she giggled, stroking him. Rubens stumbled, leaning against the wall, stepping out of his boxers as she pulled them away. Rubens stopped her, pulling her up into a kiss, slowly backing to the bathtub, stepping into the warm water, pulling her along with him. He turned her around so he back was against his chest and brought her down to a sit a long with him. Rose let out a hiss as they entered the warm water.

"Are you ready?" he asked hand placed on her hips. She merely gave a nod and he let his length slide inside her. She gave a quiet whimper, "I'm not hurting you am I?" he asked.

"No." was her one word reply. Her long fingers intertwining with his violet hair, she moaned at the slightest movement. It had been a while since she had done this… Rubens kissed her neck,

"I'm going to move…" he said, with only as a reply as a nod he bounced her gently getting ragged moans and cries from Rose that made him feel great. His bouncing became harder, faster. Until her cries were just his name, and the grip on his hair almost hurt, but the pleasure maxed out the pain.

"Oh Rose…"

"Rubens." Rose moaned.

"I'm…" he removed himself from her, he came before she did, but she soon joined him. She rolled over so she was facing him giving him a wet kiss, putting all her passion and remaining energy into the lip lock they were having. She pulled away, resting herself on top of him comfortably nuzzling his neck.

"You're awesome…" she muttered, "For a newbie." she bit him on the neck, not as gently as he had. But she curled and almost fell asleep.

"You can't fall asleep in the bathtub." He laughed.

"What me…"

-----

yawn There you go…took me a while but, eh. Took me bout twenty dragnet minutes to figure out how to put it up without Rose's help…couldn't remember what buttons to press…


	33. Sleeping xxSeleenxx

Well I'm on a writing splurge aren't I. Thought I don't support EdWin, I was looking for some Royai (One of the greatest Cannon non Yaoi pairings ever to walk the earth, mind you.) and stumbled upon this interesting little thing where- well you'll see.

-----------------

"Rose! Rose wake up!" the metal hand rapped on the door, "Rose!" he growled. The golden eyed boy placed his human hand upon his hip, the metal one rapping harder upon the oak door, "ROSE!" he barked. Groaning, the golden haired boy alchemized the lock on the door, slowly opening it, "RO-"he stopped staring at the sleeping body on the bed. She was almost completely exposed…_I can see her breast…_ he turned scarlet. He had never intruded on her sleep before. Sleeping in a bra and a pair of short shorts…that really didn't seem like her…but she did. _Oh god her shorts…_ He didn't want to have to wake her up...she didn't need to see him and Al off, he reached over to pull up the one side of her shorts so she wasn't as exposed.

"Edward…" the red haired female muttered, rolling over in her sleep, nearly taking the boys hand with her. He removed his white gloves and set them on the bedside table. _Is she dreaming?_ He stared transfixed at the female. _Rose…_ He leaned over her, bringing his lips to hers in a hot kiss, pulling away in hopes that she wouldn't wake up. Removing the white trim over coat to leave the black tank top he got on his knees on the part of the bed she wasn't on. Removing his shoes and staring over her. _She's really pretty when she's asleep… _The boy had never noticed the beauty of her before. He leaned over him again, kissing her with a more gentle approach. He was surprised when she kissed back, thinking he had woke her. But when he broke the female went limp…_She thinks she's dreaming…about me…?_ His human hand traveled from just under her chest, down her stomach and into her shorts. _She's wet…What happens…if I do this…? _He stuck the first finger inside her. The girl giving a gasp and bucking her hips forward, Edward slid a second finger in getting the same response, and a third getting a cry unlike the others. The woman shuddered when he removed all the fingers from her, his human finger soaking with her juices. His tongue wrapped around his own fingers, removing the juices from them. _She tastes good… _He wondered if he should frown upon the act he was committing this moment, but he couldn't stop. He removed the only layer of clothing keeping him from her breasts. Her nipples erect and ready for his undying delight, lowering his mouth to one and swirling his tongue around it. The female gave a cry of pleasure, groaning and purring.

"Edward…oh…Edward…" she panted; he moved to give equal attention to the second. The female arched her back, so she forced more of her into his mouth. Still asleep, still dreaming, and still oblivious. He smiled at her, looking at her as her breathing was ragged. He did that, and he could make it worse, or better in this case. Unzipping his leather pants he removed her shorts. Wet and awaiting him, he grinned. _Oh Rose…_ Slowly sliding in he grunted as he put it all in. _I wonder if I move this-…_ He shifted a certain direction, trusting somehow on a sensitive spot. The girl gave a cry and her ice blue eyes opened. But she said nothing, looking down at him. Did she think she was still dreaming? Edward gave a powerful thrust in the same direction and the woman gave another cry. He shifted and began to pound into her, if she still believes she was dreaming he was okay, if she realized that this was no dream, Mustang might smoke him. She moans and purred his name, and the faster the rhythm the more ragged her breathing got. The ragged breathing just powered him; she was fully awake in her so called dream.

"Oh god Edward." she moaned, "Faster, deeper, harder." He obeyed her, faster, deeper, harder. She gave a cry of pleasure as he slammed deep inside leaning over to capture her mouth in a kiss. Still working his hips to find that stop, she nearly screaming into his mouth but he shoved his tongue into the kiss. She responded, sucking on it gently, playing with her talented tongue.

"Rose…" Edward groaned, "I'm going to…"

"Do it, Edward." she said, "I'm going to come too." she muttered breathlessly. He pulled himself out, releasing all over her stomach as she released. He leaned down, lapping up what she had, and leaning back in to kiss her, and taste herself. Pulling away he saw her eyes droop again. Groaning he frowned.

"She fell asleep? I can't believe her." putting his clothing back in place he left the room and went down stairs.

---------------

"Brother?" Al frowned, "Where's Rose? I thought you went to wake her up!"

"I…uh…." he looked around nervously, if they found out what he had done.

"Hey boys!" the female voice made him turn. She seemed wobbly, but she was walking, smiling, waving. The Eldest Elric turned scarlet.

"Hey Rose!" Al waved from inside the train, Edward just staring out at her.

"Come back soon, okay you guys?" she smiled, "Don't forget about us."

"Don't worry." Al waved.

"I won't forget Rose." Ed called out the window. Rose blinked, "Alright? I'll be back for you."

---------

Aha. Pleasant Dreams, Miss Mustang.


	34. Room

Shut up.

Pairings: EdRose  
Song is "Hello Beautiful." by Vic Mignogna  
-----

/I'm more afraid of loosing you /

"Rose?" the Elric blinked at the red head, her face in a book.

"Hm?" she looked up.

"Have you ever been in love?" the golden eyed boy asked her, sitting on the couch beside her.

"Once." she said saddened gaze falling back upon the book.

"Who was it?" he asked trying to peak at what she was reading.

"None of your business Elric." she glared shutting the book. Edward looked at her dumbfounded.

"Aw come on Rose, gimmie hints?" he whined. The girl looked dead in his eye.

"Alright." she got to her feet, "He's in this room, right now." she said starting to walk away. Edward took a moment, but after hearing the door closed, he realized he was the only one in the room….


	35. Beaten

xD HATE LOVE IT BREATH IT EAT IT.

Pairings: Some slight RoyEd

xD Love the hate.

-----------------

She turned to the mirror, pressing the cotton ball of hydrogen peroxide to her shredded cheek. Stupid cat. Stupid Elric of a cat. She stroked her scratched cheek; at least the bleeding had stopped. She had just about had it with those two. What was she their mother?! She'd take that STUPID Elric to the vet because Rose was too much of an ass to do it himself. But of course he had to get some blood tests and shots. The little baby couldn't stay still and she got smacked in the face by his claws several times. Taisa didn't seem to care, and went to caress his kitten like she was nothing. That's how it was these days, she was absolutely nothing. She was that invisible force that cleaned and put warm meals upon the table…That Elric…She needed Roy more then he did…she needed her Taisa…Being robbed of her childhood…she always felt like his little princess…oh no…since Elric…since she opened her trap to Edward…everything was so goddamn perfect…But that s-

"Rose?" the voice she despised at the moment spoke to her ears. His ears folded back, he had noticed the scratches on her face…it's not as if he meant to hit her…

"Yes?" she replied through gritted teeth.

"Can…I have something to drink?"

"Can't you get it yourself?!" the girl nicked herself giving an unhappy hiss.

"I-I can't reach." he muttered, "Please…Rose?"

"Fine." she muttered tossing the swab into the sink and storming out, nearly knocking him over. She growled, ripping open the cupboards, in the great rush a glass teetered out, shattering upon the floor. She stopped staring at it…smiling evilly she reached for the salt, dumping some upon the broken glass. "Oh! Edward come quick!" she heard the scampering of the kitten, the slipping, the yelping, the gaping, and gasping. The smell of the blood, the salt turning a pinkish red as it absorbed the blood. "Oooh…" she covered her mouth, "Poor kitten." she said, grabbing the hose sink attachment and spraying him down, getting an unhappy yelp.

"R-Rose…" he muttered. Looking into her eyes, but not seeing the green, but honest angry blue.

"What? Why are you calling my name, why don't you go crawling to Taisa, I'm sure he'll fix you up." she stopped the water, "I mean, he knows how to deal with glass wounds with salt." Rose shook her head giving a swift kick to his side knocking him into the fridge.

"Do it yourself." Rose glared walking to her room to leave him.


	36. Cutie

xD Taisa wanted cuteness, and I just couldn't help to think of xD This.

It's lame. xD Taisa ish Taisa and Greed is Greed. And Rose is Rose.

---------

"Princess! Come out this instant."

"NO!" the female screamed. The two outside the dressing room snickered.

"Come on, Rose!" Greed said waving her hands. The two snickering.

"I hate you both! No! No Taisa! No Greed! NO!" Rose screeched from behind the curtain.

"Stop being so stubborn, come on, please?" Taisa snickered. The curtain swung open, and the girl stood, blush straight across her face with arms folded. Her long brown locks curled it to pretty ringlets. Long elegant white gloves coming up her arms, she looked like a weird crownless, brown haired version of Princes Peach.

"Aw! You're just too cute." Taisa grinned.

"Can I take it off?" Rose whined.

"Nope! You're gonna wear it all day." Greed smirked.

"I hate you both…"

"Aw Princess." Taisa patted her on the head. Rose turned scarlet and turned away folding her arms, "You're so cute sometimes." She glared and stuck her tongue out at him. Keeping her arms folded and muttering words of curse as they left the store.


	37. Friends? xxSeleenxx

Oo It's odd…hearing a request from Rose. I mean goodness gracious forbid. She really doesn't seem like…Did I miss something important? I must have…Well it was more…of a cry for "Homg RoseEd images kill me" They're all the same.

But anyway. Here you go, my dearest Mustang. I hope to see that Video from Mr. Mignogna sometimes soon.

-------------

"Rose…Rose…Rose…." the light in the dimly lit guest room flickered on. Like the switch had commanded it, so did the golden eyes. There stood a girl in the door way, one silky hand rubbing a sleepy blue orb. The other had place firmly on the golden doorknob of the guest bed room. She opened the door all the way, hitting the book shelf behind it, stepping on the green carpet of the green room. She stopped,

"You were calling my name?" she yawned cutely, "It's two in the morning, Edo-kun." she muttered, glancing upon the digital clock that was placed upon the bedside table. Her icy orbs fell upon the boy. She didn't even take into account, that she was in a purple nightgown, and the boy was in blue boxers. That was all, nothing more nothing less.

"I-I was?" the blonde replied to her. Confused him too on why he had been calling out Miss Mustang's name. There wasn't exactly a point to it, was he dreaming? An automail hand propped him up from the bed. Deep forest green covers sliding off his well toned chest to rest in his lap. He looked over at her.

"Yes…" she yawned, she looked as if she were about to pass out. She seemed very, very tired, "Is something the matter, Edo-kun…" she asked placing her arms on her shoulders and rubbing them up and down. Her body missing the warm heaven of her bed, the Taisa sounds asleep across the hall.

"Why don't you…go…" he stared at her hand movements. Stared at her, remembering the dream he was having. His boxers tightened, "Rose, you look awfully tired…" he played, "Why…don't you just come sleep with me, so just in case I remember what I called you for…you won't have to leave you're warm bed." the girl stared at him as if he were a creature from beyond the gate.

"I think…I'll go back to my room…thanks…" she said wearily. Strike one. Stupid Elric that was a bit too forward wasn't it. He still had a chance before that luck bastard Roy Mustang got to snuggle with his niece because she was terrified he was going to rape her. He needed another plan; fast…just staring at her reminded him of that dream. He feared removing the covers, feared letting her see what she was causing.

"Rose…" he extended his human arm, the automail one still bracing him, "I'm sorry, I just…you know thought we were friends." the friend card. That was real smart…

"Yeah, course we're friends." she replied. There was a sigh of relief; she didn't add the seriously stressed_ just_ friends in there. Edward frowned, standing with his blanket, making sure in remained in front of him, hiding away his secret. He wrapped the blanket around her closing the door. Remaining behind her but keeping a good distance so she could not…feel the third person of this. He sat her down, quickly diving beneath the under sheets.

"We could be…more the friends…right?" he had his human arm ready to pounce in case he had scared her. He had a plan; he was ready for anything that she could pull out of her hat.

"Maybe…" the female gave him a confused sideways glance, "Would you want to be more the friends?" the red head asked curiously, twirling her long rosy locks between her talented (according to his fantasies) fingers. The blonde looked over at her, turning a shade of scarlet. He felt her hand pick up his, she seemed to be transfixed by the human flesh, "Would you?" she released his hand, letting it drop.

"…." the boy was silent; no words could escape his mouth. He reached out with both human and automail hand, cupping the girl's face, closing his eyes and placed his lips upon hers. Both of them just joining in the moment, Rose twisting so she could place her arms around Edward, and Edward placing firm hands on Rose's hips to drag her closer towards him. It was a silent duel of the two tongues, Rose's body loosing its balance and toppling onto him. Falling on to his body, and her stomach noticed first had, what he had been hiding. She broke to give a gasp, he broke to give a pleasure filled groan and some contact with that throbbing beast. Rose had her hands propping her up, placed on either side of the Elric's waist.

"Edo…Edo-kun…" she muttered quietly. She had called him that when she sleepy, it was cute then. But now…her words in her quiet embarrassed voice were just god damn hot. He pulled her up to kiss him, she was almost as limp as a rag doll, and besides the fact she had her fingers intertwined in his hair.

"Sshh," he muttered into her mouth, "We can't be loud." he muttered, "It's almost time for him to go to work too…and you know." he kissed her, "How much…he'd hate this." he said breathlessly. Rose merely nodded; she was just so defenseless before him. She seemed so bossy, always yelling at him to not be stupid, but here she was like clay waiting to be molded…Molded into a woman, "Fast or slow…" he muttered into her ear, she nuzzled his neck, like a sniffling puppy.

"S-Slow…" she muttered into his neck. He rolled up the nightgown, lowering the guarding layer of her sex, lowering the guard of his own. Slowly, gently…

"I want you." he nuzzled her hair, "To bite down on me, instead of screaming…alright?" he said blowing gently into her ear. He felt her give a nod, nuzzling her lips to the nape of his neck, licking the spot she had chose to bite as a pre-sorry for the pain she knew she was going to cause. He began the combination of man and woman. Slowly, he gave out a slight groan as he felt Rose's teeth sink into the skin on his neck, but not all was muffled. He felt her moans burry into his skin. The firm grip from her teeth and hands told him the pleasure he was giving her. He stopped moving, fitting in all the way, in the tightness throbbing around him. Rose released her bite, licking and kissing the reddening skin. She was breathing heavily, panting even, her eyes remaining closed.

"A-Are you okay?" he asked her quietly, "Because I want to move…Pick a new spot to bite down on…okay?" he commanded her; she had already started to bite the instant he began to thrust. Muffled cries and meeps drown into his skin as he could no longer feel control over his increasing speed; dominate male needs taking over his body. Combining his male genes into the female…. She had released her bite to give a gasp of both their orgasms clashing together inside her. Her brain scrambling back together, to think of all the paths leading, children…She didn't mind bearing the Elric's child…she could continue the Mustang line…she could. He caught her mouth in another kiss, this one a tad tired and sloppy. Deciding to grope around for the bathroom towel he had used from his shower to clean him up, he fixed Rose up, glancing at the clock; she could rest a while before Roy woke. Fixing both his and her clothing, he rose to his feet, carrying the now sleeping angel bridal style quietly out the door and down the hall to her own room. Placing her on the bed and tucking her in, he gave her one last kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight, Rose." he said.

"Night…Edo-kun…" she managed to peep. She had returned to cute. Good, he managed to make it back to his own room and hide the evidence and drown the smell of sex from the room. Knowing Mustang had a good idea of what it'd smell like. Air spray was a gift. He yawned flopping into bed, he'd get up in an hour…

------

(BONUS SCENE!)

Roy glared at Edward's shoulder, "What happened FullMetal? Get in a fight with a dog?" he sneered, "Or maybe it was a spider, pipsqueak." he snorted.

"Haha, it was you're niece-" he scolded himself, at least he didn't say last night. Roy Mustang rose a brow as the youngest Mustang managed to keep a straight face.

"Rose you bit him?" he gestured to the blonde.

"He was being an ass, and I didn't have my gloves." she said opening her eyes, a sly Mustang smirk on her face, "So I bit him." she stood grabbing her school bag and walking out.

"What'd you do?" Roy blinked.

"Called her Flower." he smirked, eating his toast. Oh yeah, he deflowered that flower.

----

I know, that pun was terrible but I'm tired.


	38. Birthday Blues

xD Taisa's awesomeness inspired me xD

This is AU because 3 it's happy time. xD Happy times are AU xD

Pairings: None

-----

"Come on." the woman said softly as the two figures moved closer to central on this calm summer's day, "Don't be scared."

"I-It so big…" the little girl in a bright blue dress with a ribbon tied around her waist beside the tall woman said, staring up to the point of almost falling backwards. She clung to the older woman's leg for support. Big blue eyes glancing up and down the tall white building with the green flag on the front, baring an emblem of the state.

"Yes it is." The woman with pinkish hair replied, dark blue, almost onyx eyes staring down at the small four year old girl.

"He dere?" the red headed child pointed at the white build, "He dere?" she questioned again, jumping up and down slightly tugging on her mother's dress.

"Yes," the woman laughed, straightening the blue dress as she tugged on it. She place a hand inside the pocked of the apron, "Here." she handed the girl the envelope, "Come on, let's go." she said smiling.

"Yaaay!" the small child hurried towards the doors of the Central building, wasting no time. But her mother was easily keeping up.

"Kari." a blonde woman nodded at her. The woman merely waved back, keeping up with her hyperactive daughter.

"Mommy!" the little girl said, standing in front of a door, "Has our name! Has has!" she said jumping a little more. Kari couldn't help but laugh at the small girl.

"Yes, Rose, it does." she said picking up the girl, "And who's behind this door?" she said knocking.

"Unci-"Just then the door opened and a man stood in the doorway, staring in amazement at the two people. The little girl's sentence ended short and she flushed burying her face in her mother's hair. The man with black messy hair stared,

"K-Kari?" he said stepping back allowing her access. The woman entered as he closed the door behind them, setting the little girl down, who immediately hid behind her mother.

"Hello, Roy, it's been a while hasn't it." she said smiling, the man nodded slowly.

"I...If I'd known you were coming, I'd have Hawkeye make reservations for dinner." he said glancing down, "And who's this." he said smirking at his sister, "Another Mustang?" he kneeled down. The little girl merely hiding more, terrified at the man.

"Go on Rose," Kari laughed, "You were so excited a minute ago." The little girl slowly came around her mother, clinging to the dress, looking at Roy slowly.

"H-hai…" she said softly. Roy smiled,

"Hello." he held out his hand, "I'm Roy, and you are?"

"Wose…Wose Mustang." she took his hand, his much bigger then hers. He smiled,

"Well Rose, do you know who I am?" he said.

"Woy, Woy Mustang. Uncie Woy!" she said giggling. Roy smiled,

"Yes, that means you're my little princess." he said. Kari smiled, soft glaze peering on the too. Rose may not be Roy's little sister, but the Prince and Princess this had been past down through out Mustang history, it was like a code of care. She had always called Roy Prince, and now he was going to call her Princess. Rose gave a giggle, smiling at him ever so brightly.

"Go on Rose; give him what we came for." Kari said leaning against the wall. Roy blinked,

"You have something for me?" he asked looking at the little girl as she held out an envelope.

"Oppeen it!" she giggled clapping her hands. Roy smiled standing up to open the envelope, inside was a birthday invitation, to his young niece's fifth birthday party.

"Five hmm?" he said glancing down at her, "You're going to be five?"

"A howl hand!" Rose held out her hand waving it, "Is gonna be big kid!" she giggled. Roy smiled, reaching down and picking her up.

"Yes Princess, you are going to be such a big kid." he said giving her Eskimo kisses that made the child giggle. Kari laughed,

"Ah, so you're coming?" she asked.

"We'll of course! My Princess is turning five, I have to go." he said. The little girl cheered in happiness, wrapping her arms around Roy's neck in a hug. He smiled petting her head, "It really is…nice to see you Kari…" he smiled.

"I know, my Prince, I know." she said stroking his hair.

"Woy have picnic wif us!?" the little girl interrupted, "Woy come! Woy come now?!" she cheered.

"Alright, Princess." Roy smiled, "Let me get my coat."

----

"Princess…Princess." Roy said waving his hand in front of the girls face. Icy blue eyes looked up.

"Are you going to blow out you're candles are not. Ed's getting fidgety." Roy said impatiently. Rose blinked, nodding her head and blowing out her candles.

"There…" she muttered, "I did enough today, I have to go."

"No! Wose stay! Wose stay!" Recka tugged on the girl's sleeve. Rose looked down, seeing images of herself. She shook her head fighting back tears.

"No, Recka, I have to go."

"What'd you wish for?" Roy said, a seriously tone in his voice. Rose broke free from Recka, slinging the black Organization coat over her shoulders.

"I wished that I had a birthday, just like the one when I was five." she glanced at him, "It was the happiest time of my life. You and mom were there…" she said opening the door and taking her leave.

---

LALALAAAAAAA


	39. Child

xD I really couldn't, nor did I feel, like putting an actually physical pairing. xD

: D THIS SI FOR TAISA BECAUSE I LOVE HIM.

xD I'm really not a /parent/. I'm fourteen and I really don't like kids xD Bare with me.

----

"Shh shh! Roy'll notice us!" the woman's voice was hush, poking the video camera into the spare room at the end of the long hallway.

"Are you getting this on camera!?" another voice said hushed.

"Oh yeah." the woman's replied. Pointing to the screen, clearly from the way the room was decorated it was a baby's room. The walls lined in colorful wall paper, the theme more of a circus atmosphere. The male clearly in the center of the screen hanging over the edge of the oak crib. Staring down at what seemed to be a wobbling mass of blankets. But oh no, it was a baby.

"Hey there…" he smiled down at it. His tone soft and sweet, something he wouldn't normally use. Of course, he didn't know he wasn't alone. He reached down moving the blankets away from the baby slightly to touch its hand. The baby wiggled and smiled, only able to wrap its entire hand around the man's one finger. The ebony haired man wiggled his finger, the baby giggling in return, "Yeah, you like that?" he chuckled slightly. He was smiling down at the newborn, the other hand swooping down to pick the child up, the baby releasing his finger as the child rested on the man's chest. He swayed slightly, keeping the child calm within his arms. He pulled the child away smiling at it, the smile even wider, "Do you know who I am?" he asked giving the child and Eskimo kiss, "I'm your father." he said, the baby merely giggle and waved it's hand around, toothless smile flashing at Roy. He cradled the child, "Soon that smile with be a beautiful Mustang smirk." he said, "And you are, you are Bri." he said to the baby girl, "You will be the most beautiful Princess in all the land." He said rising the little girl above his head spinning in a circle. The child merely giggling and flapping around, he smiled, very few times had he ever been. He cradled the child, "How bout I sing you back to sleep?" he said, "I've been told, I sing good lullabies…" he said. Closing his eyes briefly, "My mom, taught my sister, and my sister taught Me." he said to his infant, "So, it's been passed down the Mustang line, it has to be good." the eldest of the Mustang closed his eyes rocking the small child,

"_Dearest sweet child,_

_Angel above._

_Sleep like there's nothing_

_But sweetness and love._

_Hate does not wander_

_Jealousy is gone._

_Nothing but sweetness and love do belong._

_Dearest sweet child._

_I promise you._

_Forever together in a life brand new._

_No hatred_

_No sorrow_

_Nothing to worry you._

_Dearest sweet child._

_Sleep like there's nothing._

_Sleep like there's nothing._

_Sleep like there's nothing_

_Nothing to bother you…"_

Roy's voice was deep and steady, bouncing off the walls of the room. Setting the child down in the crib as it curl and sniffled. Tucking the child in and kissing her forehead before turning to the door. Hearing a sniffle just outside, glancing around the corner of the door he saw the woman, and the boy. The blonde astonished at the man's singing voice, and the girl crying at the fact her mother had sang that song. Roy groaned,

"Brats." he glared at the camera but walked away. His baby was sleeping, no need to wake her.

-----

That Lullaby, was sung to me, by a friend of mine xD I love it so much. It's one of those things you never forget and you pass down to your children…3 Hoped you liked it Taisa.


	40. Ending

Ending: Tales of a Alchemist

----

"Good luck."

"With what?"

"Everything."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah…"

"Will you visit?"

"No."

"How long?"

"Forever."

"How?"

"By dying."

"Rose…"

"Roy…"

"Don't."

"Too late."

"It's never too late."

"It is for me."

And then she falls. Falls to and end, and darkness wins.


End file.
